The One That I Want
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: CH 9 end UP/Apa yang salah dari seorang namja cantik? Apa seorang namja yang cantik itu sama dengan kutukan? Apa dosa besar jika kami memiliki wajah cantik? 'NAMJA CANTIK IS BITCH' Terus saja mengatakan itu dan kami terima dengan senang hati/YunJae, HanChul, BaekRen ... DLDR/RNR/MPREG/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**The One That I ****Want!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Curcol**

**Persembahan buat semua namja cantik yang dihina dan dicaci diluar sana**

**Kalian tidak salah!**

**Kalian yang terbaik!**

**Hanya keadaan yang memaksa kalian menjadi begitu menjijikan dimata para namja yang mengaku namja sejati. Padahal mereka sama saja. Mereka tidak bisa lepas dari BEDAK. MUNAFIK!**

**JUJUR! Saya tidak membela banci! Tapi saya tidak senang jika ada yang mengatai semua namja cantik itu adalah Banci.**

**Kalian hanya iri ia kan? Ah dasar namja munafik!**

**Btw, ini pemeran utamanya Namja cantik semua. Choi Minki, Kim Jaejoong, dan Kim Heechul.**

**Semoga kalian senang!**

**Yeorobuuuun! Saranghaeeee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Starring: BaekRen Couple**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Choi Minki as Kim Minki as Ren**

**Kim Heechul**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kang Dongho as Baekho**

**Hangeng**

**And Other Cast**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Family, Angst, Romance, Male pregnant, and Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang salah dari seorang namja cantik?

Apa seorang namja yang cantik itu sama dengan kutukan?

Apa dosa besar jika kami memiliki wajah cantik?

Kenapa semua orang mengatai kami 'BANCI'?

Ya! Kalian benar! Kalian yang benar!

Kami salah

Kami sampah

Kami-

AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH

'NAMJA CANTIK IS BITCH!' Terus saja mengatakan itu dan kami terima dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

Disebuah apartment yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana, tampak 2 orang yang tengah menarik nafas masing-masing. Seorang namja tampan yang memiliki mata setajam musang itu terus menghantam semua yang bisa dijangkaunya, melemparkannya kelantai hingga kini ruangan yang mereka pijaki penuh dengan barang-barang pecah belah berhamburan dan bisa melukai kaki siapapun yang bergerak sedikit saja dia Yunho, seorang mahasiswa Shinki University yang akan menjadi penerus JUNG CORPORATION yang begitu kaya dan dipuja-puja itu.

Sementara seorang namja cantik dengan rambut hitam pekat lurus, hidung mancung, bibir cherry dan jangan lupakan putih kulitnya yang dimiliki oleh eomma, hyung, dan nam-dongsaengnya, hanya bisa menatap nanar namja didepannya yang sedang mengamuk itu. Dia tak berusaha bergerak untuk menghentikan perbuatan namja didepannya itu. Tak ada air mata, dia namja, dia kuat, tak ada yang boleh membuatnya menangis. Namja cantik, putra kedua keluarga KIM, KIM JAEJOONG.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU HAMIL? HAH?" teriak Yunho sejadi-jadinya. "KAU NAMJA DAN KAU HAMIL? SIAPA YANG INGIN KAU BODOHI EOH?"

BRAK

Vas bunga itu hampir saja mengenai kepala Jaejoong jika Yunho tega melakukannya. Setidaknya, dia tak ingin nama JUNG tercoreng hanya karena namja aneh yang bisa hamil. Sedangkan Jaejoong terus saja menatap semua pergerakan Yunho tanpa takut sedikitpun. Bahkan matanya terlalu kuat untuk dikedipkan. Tak ada suara, tak ada gerakan bahkan kedipan mata sedikitun yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Dengar!" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong tanpa takut kakinya terluka karena pecahan beling yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan tangan besar dan hangatnya. Dikecupnya wajah Jaejoong bertubi-tubi, lalu ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata Jaejoong yang ikut menatap matanya.

"Aku berpacaran denganmu karena aku menginginkan tubuhmu, aku butuh seks tanpa menggunakan pengaman atau apapun yang bisa membuatku melihat seorang anak yang pastinya hanya akan merepotkanku. Kau tahu bahwa kita melakukan hubungan ini tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang yang mengenalku. Bahkan hubungan ini haram dimanapun! You know it Boo" Yunho mencoba menetralkan suaranya.

"…"

"Kalaupun surat dari dokter itu benar…" Yunho menunjuk surat diagnosa yang diberikan Jaejoong sebagai bukti kehamilannya yang tergeletak tak berarti dilantai, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Mianhae" Yunho menutup matanya rapat-rapat lalu membuka matanya lagi dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan. Entah penyesalan karena akan melanjutkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan atau menyesal karena telah mengenal Jaejoong yang selalu memuaskan hasratnya dan mengertinya sepenuhnya itu. "Kita- Kita berakhir. Mianhae"

Cukup dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, Yunho meninggalkan tubuh kaku Jaejoong dengan apartment yang bak kapal pecah itu.

TES

Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya untuk pertama kalinya, pertama kalinya dia jatuhkan untuk seorang Jung Yunho. Namun ini tangisan keduanya, setelah meninggalnya sang Appa. Diliriknya semua hal yang bisa dia lihat di apartment ini. Apartment yang menjadi saksi cintanya untuk seorang Jung Yunho, saksi cintanya untuk orang yang ragu mencintainya namun dengan pasti menggerogoti harga dirinya. Ya, Jaejoong adalah namja cantik yang tak pernah menyesal menjadi seorang Gay, UNTUK YUNHO, orang yang dicintainya.

'**Jae! Jadilah kekasihku'**

'**Boo~~ Saranghae'**

'**Boo~~ sampai kapanpun aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun merebutmu dariku'**

'**Boo~~ kau yang terbaik ketika melayaniku'**

'**Kita berakhir'**

"Gomawo Yun, Gomawo. Jeongmal Gomawo"

Dengan senyum yang begitu bersinar, Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang berisikan janin yang berumur 2 minggu itu.

"Kau tak butuh Appa mu baby, ada aku yang akan melahirkanmu sebagai eommamu dan aku yang akan menemanimu bermain sebagai appa mu"

.

.

.

Di tempat lain disebuah ruangan presdir Han Corporation itu, seorang namja cantik yang bisa kalian panggil sebagai Heechul, kini tengah sibuk melayani sang presdir yang terus mendesah, melenguh dan mengaung karena kenikmatan hole Heechul yang terus menelan dan mengeluarkan juniornya.

Sofa putih yang biasa menjadi tempat pemuas nafsunya itu kini dipenuhi sperma Heechul itu semakin tampak awut-awutan saat tangan Heechul dan boss nya it uterus meremas bagin sofa yang bisa dijangkau tangan dan kaki mereka.

"arrggghhh Chulliee mendesahlah annngggghhh ouuugghhhh kau daebaaakkhhhh" seru sang boss yang terbaring pasrah dengan Heechul yang menaikturunkan tubuhnya sendiri diatas Hangeng.

"…"

"cukuphhh ouughhh giliran kau yang mendesah, aku benci bercinta dalam keheningan"

BREG

JLEB

"akh hiks hiks pe- pelan pelan jebaaaalll hiks hiks" pekik Heechul saat boss nya dengan kasar menumbuk prostat nya.

"terus menjerit, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. Kau hanya perlu menikmati ini dan semuanya berakhir pada saatnya aoouuuggghhh FUCK HOLE"

"Akh akh akhss akksss egh egh enngghhh arrggghhh" Heechul bingung, antara sakit di hole nya dan nikmat di juniornya yang tak pernah berhenti menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya itu.

PLAK

"AKH HANGENG AKH AKH AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGG"

CROT CROT CROT

"Akh sedikit lagi"

Jlebplop

Jelbplop

Presdir tampan yang bernama Hangeng itu mempercepat pergerakkannya karena merasa akan segera sampai dikarenakan juniornya yang mulai berkedut.

PLOP

Hangeng dengan cepat melepaskan juniornya dari hole Heechul, dibalikkannya lagi tubuh Heechul yang tadi ditungganginya dan membiarkan Heechul terlentang pasrah diatas sofa itu dengan Hangeng yang segera membuang kondom yang selalu dipakainya karena tidak ingin tertular penyakit setiap melakukan seks.

CROT CROT CROT

Cairan putih pekat itu membasahi wajah dan dada Heechu dalam sekejap. Sedangkan namja cantik itu hanya menatap kosong langit-langit.

BRUK

Dalam waktu sekejap pula Hangeng ambruk menimpa tubuh Heechul yang sama telanjangnya dengan dia.

"Tidurlah, besok ada kejutan untukmu" bisik Hangeng mesra.

Drrrttt drrrttt

"yeobeoseyoo yeobo" seru Hangeng setelah mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja didepan sofa, tetap dengan posisinya yang berada di atas Heechul yang menutup matanya rapat-rapat seolah tak mendengar apapun.

"…"

"Ne, malam ini kita rayakan ulang tahun istriku ini eoh? Saranghae, tidurlah sayang, ini jam tidur siang, mala mini aku milikmu" ujar Hangeng pada istrinya.

PIP

CUP

Hangeng tertidur dengan nyaman diatas Heechul yang tersenyum miris didalam pejaman matanya. Sungguh, Heechul sangat-sangat tahu kalau boss nya ini sudah memiliki istri. Tapi, pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Hangeng dan ancaman bertubi-tubi untuk keluarga Heechul saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ke perusahaan yang sangat diimpi-impikannya itu, membuat Heechul sadar, bahwa dia tak akan mudah keluar dari tempat ini, apalagi ketika dia sadar dia cemburu saat Hangeng tengah berbicara mesra dengan sang istri.

.

.

.

At PLEDIS HIGH SCHOOL

SRET

Seorang namja cantik harus bisa mengontrol amarahnya saat seorang namja yang memang sering mengejeknya itu dengan sengaja menyenggol pantatnya ketika pulang sekolah.

"Ups aku tidak sengaja bitch hhahahahaha" tawa namja kekar itu dengan mata yang menyipit. Bahkan teman-temannya ikut tertawa melihat bahan tertawaannya itu tampak menahan amarah.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu Ren oh?" geram Minhyun, teman dekat Ren yang sudah bosan untuk menegur namja didepannya itu untuk berhenti mengganggunya.

"OMO OMO Baekho ya! Lihatlah namja yang terperangkap ditubuh yeoja itu, dia minta dibela oleh temannya hahahahaahaaa" seru Aron yang tak pernah absen mengikuti Baekho kemanapun. Sekawan eoh?

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang, aku bosan dengan bitch yang tak juga keluar dari sekolah ini" tambah JR, satu lagi teman Baekho yang mungkin sudah bosan dengan Ren yang terlalu sering menjadi bulan-bulanan Baekho, bahkan dari awal Ren masuk sekolah ini sampai sekarang mereka menginjak kelas 3.

"Wait Wait!" Baekho berjalan mendekati Ren.

Semua orang yang ada disana memperhatikan Baekho dengan tanda tanya besar. Apalagi yang akan dilakukan sang IDOL sekolah itu?

GREP

"YAK!" pekik Minhyun yang kini pergerakannya ditahan oleh Aron dan JR.

Baekho dengan santainya mencengkram dagu Ren, dan dengan santainya menggigit bibir bawah Ren. Setelah itu Bakho menatap mata Ren yang juga menatap matanya tanpa ada gambaran kesakitan dimata itu, padahal bibirnya benar-benar berdarah dan darah itu mengalir di dagunya. Baekho merasa aneh karena beberapa hari ini, Ren tak lagi menangis dan melawannya setiap kali dia menjahili namja cantik itu.

PUK PUK PUK

"poor you…. Bitch" bisiknya ditelinga Ren.

"REN! KENAPA DIAM SAJA HAH?" geram Minhyun saat melihat Ren diam saja tak melawan. "LEPASKAN AKU!" bentak Minhyun pada Aron dan JR yang langsung melepaskan pegangan mereka dilengan Minhyun karena pekak mendengar teriakan Minhyun.

"Bye" Baekho melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Ren dan pergi dengan tawa membahana.

"hahahahahaa" tawa beberapa yeoja yang lewat. "Namja aneh"

Minhyun dengan segera mengelap darah didagu dan bibir Ren dengan tissue yang ada di tas nya.

"Kenapa kau ini? Bisu eoh?" geram Minhyun.

"Aku malas meladeninya. Tinggal 1 bulan lagi, dan semua ini akan berakhir bukan? Aku tak punya uang lagi untuk pindah sekolah. Kasihan Heechul hyung jika harus membayar biaya sekolah baruku lagi"

"Aissshhh selalu saja dengan alasan itu!" jengah Minhyun yang langsung mendorong Ren masuk ke mobil mewahnya untuk diantar pulang.

'Karena aku tak ingin melupakan setiap pergerakkan yang dia lakukan. Mungkin… aku akan merindukannya. Aku… mencintainya' batin Ren yang menatap nanar Baekho yang tengah membuka mobil mewahnya diparkiran sekolah.

Sementara itu Baekho yang akan masuk kedalam mobilnya tiba-tiba saja merasakan denyutan aneh didadanya dan

DEG

'kenapa jadi begini?' batin Baekho meraba dadanya yang berdenyut sakit dan berdetak bak orang selesai berlari. Tangannya naik meraba bibirnya yang baru disadarinya ada bekas darah bibir Ren menempel disana.

DEG

"Aissshhh Micheo"

BRAK

Baekho dengan brutal memutar mobilnya dan melaju keluar gedung sekolah dan bahkan dia meninggalkan Aron dan JR yang kebingungan dengan mood Baekho hari ini.

'Apa yang aku lakukan? Bagaimana bisa aku 'men…cium?' ahhh cinca!'

BBRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMM

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang" seru Ren saat sampai dirumahnya yang sederhana namun nyaman untuk ditinggali itu. Tempat yang mampu menghilangkan seluruh penat ditubuh dan hatinya.

"Minki ya! Ayo cepat makan!"

"NE!" seru Ren riang.

"Jae dan Chullie hyung pulang malam lagi ya?" tanya Ren dengan mulutnya yang belepotan dengan makanan terlezat milik eommanya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Me-"

CKLEK

"Aku pulang" ujar Jaejoong lemas, namun tetap dengan senyum indah yang tak akan lepas kala melihat eomma dan adiknya tengah makan.

"Hyung! Ayo makan!"

"AKU JUGA! KENAPA MELUPAKANKU?" seru Heechul yang juga pulang awal.

"Woaaaaaaaaahhhh semuanya berkumpul. KHAA MUH GEOOOH!" seru Ren senang saat bisa makan satu meja lagi dengan hyung-hyung nya.

"Ne, jarang-jarang kalian pulang awal. Kha makan!" senang Mrs Kim saat melihat anak-anaknya berkumpul.

"Ne, mulai sekarang aku akan terus makan bersama kalian" seru Jaejoong sambil mencedok nasi.

"aku juga!" seru Heechul tak mau kalah.

"hahahahahaaaa"

Ya, hanya dirumah itulah mereka bisa tertawa dengan tulus. Setidaknya sebelum mereka mulai dikendalikan oleh apa yang disebut dengan 'CINTA'.

TBC/DELETE?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entah kenapa kepikiran pengen bikin ff kayak gini. Terserah reader sekalian pengen dilanjut atau tidak cerita yang penuh konflik ini. Saya hanya melihat kepuasan kalian terhadap beberapa FF saya. Semoga kali ini juga ada yang mau membaca. Kalau tidak, berarti akan saya hapus seperti FF lain yang hanya mendapat peminat sangat sedikit.**

**Gomawo buat semua reader yang sudah mau membaca, apalagi review, fav and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The One That I ****Want ****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Starring: BaekRen Couple**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Choi Minki as Kim Minki as Ren**

**Kim Heechul**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kang Dongho as Baekho**

**Hangeng**

**And Other Cast**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Family, Angst, Romance, Male pregnant, and Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chap 1**

Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya untuk pertama kalinya, pertama kalinya dia jatuhkan untuk seorang Jung Yunho. Namun ini tangisan keduanya, setelah meninggalnya sang Appa. Diliriknya semua hal yang bisa dia lihat di apartment ini. Apartment yang menjadi saksi cintanya untuk seorang Jung Yunho, saksi cintanya untuk orang yang ragu mencintainya namun dengan pasti menggerogoti harga dirinya. Ya, Jaejoong adalah namja cantik yang tak pernah menyesal menjadi seorang Gay, UNTUK YUNHO, orang yang dicintainya.

…

Hangeng tertidur dengan nyaman diatas Heechul yang tersenyum miris didalam pejaman matanya. Sungguh, Heechul sangat-sangat tahu kalau boss nya ini sudah memiliki istri. Tapi, pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Hangeng dan ancaman bertubi-tubi untuk keluarga Heechul saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ke perusahaan yang sangat diimpi-impikannya itu, membuat Heechul sadar, bahwa dia tak akan mudah keluar dari tempat ini, apalagi ketika dia sadar dia cemburu saat Hangeng tengah berbicara mesra dengan sang istri.

…

'Karena aku tak ingin melupakan setiap pergerakkan yang dia lakukan. Mungkin… aku akan merindukannya. Aku… mencintainya' batin Ren yang menatap nanar Baekho yang tengah membuka mobil mewahnya diparkiran sekolah.

…

"Woaaaaaaaaahhhh semuanya berkumpul. KHAA MUH GEOOOH!" seru Ren senang saat bisa makan satu meja lagi dengan hyung-hyung nya.

"Ne, jarang-jarang kalian pulang awal. Kha makan!" senang Mrs Kim saat melihat anak-anaknya berkumpul.

"Ne, mulai sekarang aku akan terus makan bersama kalian" seru Jaejoong sambil mencedok nasi.

"aku juga!" seru Heechul tak mau kalah.

"hahahahahaaaa"

Ya, hanya dirumah itulah mereka bisa tertawa dengan tulus. Setidaknya sebelum mereka mulai dikendalikan oleh apa yang disebut dengan 'CINTA'.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Disebuah rumah bercat putih bersih dengan pekarangan bunga didepannya tampak ramai, suara-suara melengking didalam rumah itu tak ayal membuat telinga yeoja paruh baya yang tengah menyiram bunga dipagi hari ini sedikit iritasi.

"YAK! SUARA KALIAN BISA MEMBANGUNKAN TETANGGA! Aissshhhh" teriaknya kemudian menggerutu pelan, hingga membuat sang anak bungsu terkikik geli.

Ren yang melihat eommanya menggerutu itu, segera berlari pelan untuk memeluk eomma nya yang tercinta itu.

"Aigooo… tapi sepertinyasuara eomma tadi benar-benar ampuh memecahkan kaca-kaca tetangga…" goda Ren yang malah mendapatjitakan pelan dari eommanya alias Mrs Kim.

"Kau ini, sudah sarapan kan?kenapa belum kesekolah juga?" geram Mrs Kim yang melihat Ren tampak santai-santai saja, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat. "Ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah eoh? Ingin eomma dipanggil orang sekolah mu eoh? Ingin eommpphhh"

"sssstttt" Ren dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut itu menutup rapat mulut eommanya. "Suara eomma benar-benar cempreng dan memekakkan telinga. Hari ini memang jadwalnya dirubah eommaku sayaaaaaaaaang" Ren sedikit menahan tawa saat eommanya memukul-mukul keras tangannya agar melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut sang eomma. "Aku pergi… byeeeeee"

"YAK! Aissshhhh" Mrs Kim mengelap air liur nya sendiri yang berceceran dimulutnya dan pastinya juga ditangan Ren yang sudah melesat pergi kesekolah.

Heechul dengan santainya duduk didepan rumah sambil memperhatikan tingkah dongsaeng dan eommanya. Selesai menyiram bunga, Mrs Kim menaruh peralatannya dan matanya melirik heran kearah Heechul yang senyum-senyum kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Micheosseo? Kau juga ingin bilang kalau jam kerjamu sudah berubah, hingga kau tak juga bersiap-siap ke kantor eoh?" Mrs Kim berkacak pinggang melihat Heechul yang justru semakin terkikik geli melihat tingkah eommanya yang sepertinya berubah kekanak-kanakkan itu. Apa karena usianya yang mendekati 60 tahun eoh?

"Eommmmmaaa~~~" Heechul masih duduk tenang dengan kedua tangannya menumpu dagunya, sambil mengerjap-ngerjap lucu memandang eommanya yang tampak semakin kesal itu. "Aku akan berhenti bekerja dan kita pindah dari Seoul bagaimana?"

"eh? Bukannya kau sangat tergila-gila dengan tempat kerja mu sekarang? Kau begitu bersemangat saat melamar kerja disana, tapi sekarang kau ingin berhenti eoh? Ada masalah?" bingung Mrs Kim. Sekarang dia duduk dibelakang Heechul dan menyisir rambut gelombang sebahu mik Heechul dengan sayang. Jujur saja Heechul merasa hatinya terkoyak-koyak diperlakukan dengan begitu manisnya oleh yeoja yang telah dikecewakannya dengan tidak sengaja itu.

"Eomma!" seru Heechul berbalik menatap Mrs Kim dan langsung memeluk sang eomma dengan eratnya, air mata pun mengalir dengan derasnya dibahu Mrs Kim.

"Chullie wae?" khawatir Mrs Kim yang menepuk-nepuk punggung anak sulungnya itu.

"Eomma~~ ayo kita pindah dari Seoul hiks hiks kita hidup ditempat haelmoni saja ne… aku janji akan bekerja keras di Chungnam untuk semuanya. Ne ne ne hiks~" Heechul mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mrs Kim kasar. Berharap Mrs Kim mengerti bahwa dia sudah tidak tahan.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi" dingin Mrs Kim yang merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Heechul darinya. Heechul menatap nanar Mrs Kim, bingung melandanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa dia dilecehkan dikantor oleh bos nya sendiri dan membuat Mrs Kim kecewa karena dia tak bisa menjaga anak-anaknya dengan baik, seperti itu eoh?

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jaejoong yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya menangis tersedu-sedu dibalik pintu setelah mendengar ungkapan hati sang hyung. Jaejoong sadar, dia juga tak ingin lagi berada di Seoul yang telah menghancurkan semua harapan indahnya itu. Apalagi jika eomma nya tahu kalau dia tengah mengandung anak dari namja yang begitu dicintainya dan mencintainya namun tak menguinginkan anak itu.

"eup-" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya saat merasakan mual luar biasa yang menderanya, ditambah pening dikepalanya yang sangat membuatnya kesulitan bergerak. Dengan tertatih, Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi dan menahan muntahan itu, setidaknya jangan sampai ada yang mendengar dia muntah-muntah begitu. Karena orang dirumah itu mengetahui keistimewaan yang dimiliki Kim bersaudara itu. Tak lain tak bukan Male Pregnancy.

Drrttt drrrttt

Jaejoong yang bersandar dikamarnya, buru-buru membuka ponselnya yang bergetar, dan melihat ada pesan masuk dari Yunho.

**From: Bear**

**Jae, jebal… **

Airmata Jaejoong jatuh begitu saja setelah membaca pesan dari Jung Yunho. Pasalnya semenjak hari dimana Jaejong meninggalkan apartment pemberian Yunho itu, Yunho tampak menyesal dan selalu berusaha meminta maaf pada Jaejoong dan meminta Jaejoong kembali padanya.

Awalnya Jaejoong pikir Yunho benar-benar menerima semua yang membuat mereka ternyata …

FLASHBACK ON

Jaejoong dengan senyum bersinarnya duduk tenang sambil sesekali menyesap coklat panas di sebuah meja dalam café Jung. Bagaimana dia tidak bahagia, Yunho ingin bertemu dengannya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia inngin memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Srak

Yunho datang dengan langkah tegapnya dan langsung menarik kursi didepan Jaejoong, tentu saja Jaejoong langsung menampilkan senyum bahagianya dan disambut senyuman hangat kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Yun~~~" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho diatas meja, menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya.

"Ne Boo…. Ayo habiskan minumannya, setelah ini kita pergi ke suatu tempat ne?" Yunho mengelus tangan Jaejoong.

"eum" Jaejoong mengagguk senang.

Setelah selesai minum, Jaejoong dan Yunho pun meninggalkan café itu. didalam mobil mewah Yunho, Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang kandungannya dan kebahagiaannya serta penderitaannya saat sebelum dia tahu kalau dia hamil hingga hari ini.

"Kau tahu Yun, aegya sangat nakal Yun. Setiap pagi aku harus mengeluarkan semua isi perutku karena morning sick. Lalu aku harus mengeluarkan banyak uang tian siang dan malam karena aku jadi sangat bernafsu makan. Hahahaaaa…. Apa anak kita akan gendut? Heee… Yunn… kau dengar aku kan?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya hingga membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk tak mengecup bibir merah itu.

CHU~~

"Aissshhh…" gerutu Jaejoong. "Wah… dimana ini Yun? Aigooo…. Tempat yang indah.. Kyaaaaaaa" pekik Jaejoong setelah keluar dari mobil dan melihat pemandangan ditempat mereka berhenti sekarang. Mereka berhenti disebuah peddesaan yang masih tampak asri dibawah bukit berkabut dan padang rumput yang menjadi pijakan kaki mereka.

"Boo" Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan mencium bahu Jaejoong lembut. Membuat sang namja cantik memerah menahan malu.

"Wae bear?" Jaerjoong berbalik dan menangkup kedua pipi Yunho dengan kedua tangannya.

GREP

"Eoh? Yun? Si- siapa mereka?" Jaejoong tampak kaget saat tangannya dipegang erat oleh 2 orang berpakaian biru muda dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidung mereka. Seperti orang yang akan melakukan operasi.

Jaejoong menatap bingung kearah Yunho yang meneteskan airmatanya. Jaejoong juga bingung kenapa Yunho tak kaget sama sekali saat Jaejoong dipegang erat oleh 2 orang ditiap sisi tubuhnya kini. Yunhomengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Jae, apa kau sadar kalau anak yang kandung hanya akan menyusahkanmu saja Boo. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit hanya karena anak yang sangat-sangat tidak pantas hidup dalam tubuhmu Boo"

"Apa maksudmu Yun?" Jaejoong mulai khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Boo… aku mencintaimu dan selalu membahagiakanmu, menuruti apapun yang kau pinta. Tapi kau dengan bodohnya rela menderita hanya untuk seorang anak yang tidak jelas akan mencintaimu seperti aku atau tidak. Setahuku, aku tidak pernah meminta hal lain selain bercinta denganmu. Jadi, pleaaaaaaaaaaase… aku mohon dengan sangat. Lupakan anak itu dan kita hidup seperti awal saja, ne?"

TES

Air mata jatuh begitu saja dari mata Jaejoong setelah mendengar pernyataan Yunho yang menurutnya sangat kejam itu.

"Aku tak menyangka-"

"Boo-"

"aku akhirnya sadar kau begitu mencintaiku. Tapi-"

"Boo ayolahh-"

"-aku semakin sadar kalau kau tak berfikir apapun tentang aku. Kau tidak mengerti cinta itu Yun. Kau hanya bisa mengatakannya-"

"STOP IT!" pekik Yunho. "aku mencintaimu bukan sekeddar kata-kata Jae. apa pengorbananku selama ini tidak cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti betapa aku mencintaimu Jae? aku berikan apapun yang kau mau. Kau merahasiakan hubungan ini dan aku menurutimu. Semuanya kehendakmu. Selalu kehendakmu. Aku hanya memintta sekali ini saja dan kau tidak mau Jae? sekarang aku mengerti kalau kau yang tidak mencintaiku"

"Aku mungkin memang tidak mencintaimu Yun" ujar Jaejoong dingin.

"Mwo?"

"Aku rasa aku salah karena telah menerimamu waktu itu. mungkin aku harus mengakui kalau aku tidak pernah mencintaimu Yun" Jaejoong menatap datar dengan lantang kearah Yunho yang tampak berang seolah ingin menikam Jaejoong lewat tatapan matanya.

PLAK

"Brengsek!" Yunho tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya hingga menampar Jaejoong keras. Dengan sulit, dia menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya kembali. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Cepat bawa dia ketempat yang sudah kalian siapkan, dan segera buang janin beserta rahim yang ada dalam tubuhnya!"

"NE!" seru kedua orang suruhan Yunho tadi.

"Andwae! Shireo Shireo! Yunho! YUNHO!" Jaejoong terus berteriak dan memberontak meminta belas kasihan dari Yunho agar tak melakukan hal itu. Namun Yunho justru meninggalkannya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang indah namun menyakiti Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Saranghae Jae. Dan aku tak akan membkarkan perhatian dan cintamu teralihkan sedikitpun dariku. Apalagi hanya untuk janin bodoh itu"

BRRRRRRRRRMMMMMM

"YUHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

FLASHBACK OFF

Jaejoong meremas dadanya kuat-kuat, menahan sakit yang dirasakannya kala mengingat hal terpahit itu. Bagaimanapun secara tidak langsung, dengan mengatakan janin itu bodoh, bagi Jaejoong sama saja dengan Yunho ingin mengatakan bahwa cinta mereka bodoh. Dia tak peduli lagi bagaimana Yunho menjelaskan bahwa maksudnya bukan seperti itu.

Sungguh, lepasnya Jaejoong dengan janonnya yang masih utuh itu karena Yunho membawanya kembali pulang dan memberikan waktu untuknya berpikir, sampai Jaejoong menyetujui untuk membuang janin dan rahimnya.

**To: Bear**

**Sampai matipun aku tak akan melakukannya Yun**

.

.

.

"kenapa kau uring-uringan begitu Yun?" cerocos Yoochun, teman Yunho dikampus saat melihat Yunho melempar ponselnya dengan santainya kelantai kelas.

"Brengsek! Dia benar-benar lebih memilih anak itu daripada aku? OOOKKKKE!" geram Yunho hingga mendatangkan tanda tanya besar dari yeoja-yeoja yang begitu mengidolakannya itu.

"Aigooo… siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Jaejoong"

"Ada apa lagi eoh? Kau masih tahan saja dengan namja aneh itu? ayolah Yun, lihat yeoja-yeoja sexy yang mengantri untukmu itu"

"Aku hanya mencintainya" tegas Yunho dan langsung keluar kelas meninggalkan Yoochun yang menggeleng pasrah.

.

.

.

"Dimana kau sekarang eoh?" Hangeng dengan geram menghubungi Heechul yang sudah 2 hari ini tak masuk kerja. "Ingin menghindariku eoh? Ohhh jangan bodoh baby. Kau tahu akibatnya bukan?"

"Aku akan berhenti dari kantor" ujar Heechul disebrang sana.

"Wae? Kau sudah rela jika eomma mu tercinta itu mati?" seringai Hangeng.

"Han!"

"cepat datang ke kantor, atau adikmu juga masuk dalam daftar blacklist ku"

PIP

"yeobeoseooo wae yeobo?" Hangeng mulai lagi dengan sikap manisnya saat sang istri menelponnya.

"kenapa ponselmu sibuk terus eoh?"

"ohhh… tadi aku harus mengubungi client yang sulit sekali dihubungi"

Dan berlalulah waktu untuk suami istri yang 5tampak bahagia itu.

.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Hangeng menelponnya, Heechul segera menjambangi kantor tempatnya bekerja sebagai sekretaris Hangeng itu. Dengan malas dia mengetuk pintu atasannya alias Hangeng.

"Masuk!" seru hangeng dari dalam.

CKLEK

"aku datang. Apa yang kau inginkan?" heechul duduk disofa tempat biasa mereka bercinta. Namun matanya menatap tajam Hangeng yang menyeringai.

"Bagaimana hadiaku kemarin? Kau suka?" Hangeng berjalan mendekati Heechul yang diam saja saat tangan nakalnya meng-grep grep tubuh nya yang semakin mengurus itu.

"Hadiah apa? Mobil bodoh itu?"

"Bodoh? Apa itu jelek? Aissshhhh kau pakai tidak?" Hangeng tampak kesal ditolak mentah-mentah begitu.

"Aku menjualnya dan uangnya kubagi-bagikan ke staf-staf yang lain"

"MWO? MICHEOSEO?" Hangeng memijat dahinya keras. Selalu begini. Heechul selalu menjual apapun yang dia berikan untuk selingkuhannya ini. Pasalnya Hangeng selalu menolak jika Heechul mengembaliukan barang-barang itu, makanya dia menjualnya dan tak jarang uangnya dia sumbangkan kepanti asuhan.

"Berhenti memberiku barang-barang tak penting itu"

"Tak penting bagaimana? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau menaiki bus yang pastinya akan banyak namja bodoh yang menatapmu lapar itu eoh?"

CKLEK

Meooongggggg

Meoooonnnggg

"Kau- YAK YAK BAWA BINATANG ITU MENJAUH DARIKU! YAK!" Hangeng menjauhi Heechul dan menaiki meja kerjanya sendiri ketika seekor kucing abu-abu yang tak jauh beda dengan jiji milik Jaejoong.

"OMO! Kenapa mengikutiku sampai kantor eoh?" kaget Heechul saat Heebum, kucing kesayangannya itu datang kekantornya. Entah bagaimana caranya. Heechul yang mendengar pekikkan Hangeng juga kaget sendiri melihat atasannya yang berlagak kuat dan selalu mengancamnya itu tampak begitu phobia dengan Heebum yang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Kau? Takut kucing?" Heechul masih menatap heran, memastikan Hangeng benar-benar takut dengan Hebumnya.

Meooonggg

"Kenapa kau malah mendekatiku?" pekik Hangeng saat Heechul mendekatinya dengan Heebum yang ada didekapan Heechul.

'orang yang seperti ini yang telah mengancam ingin membunuh eomma ku selama berbulan-bulan?' bati Heechul.

"Tch tch tch" Heechul mendecak pelan. "aku akan bekerja ditempatku. Sebaiknya hari ini jangan panggil aku jika kau tak ingin melihat kucing kesayanganku ini" Heechul pun melenggang keluar dari ruangan Hangeng.

"YAK!" Hangeng hanya bisa berteriak frustasi.

.

.

.

Ren sedang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler basket di sekolahnya setelah semua anak yang tidak memiliki jam lain setelah bel pulang berbunyi, pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kini dihadapannya Baekho dan kawan-kawannya, dan Ren dengan kelompoknya sudah siap bertarung untuk mengikuti lomba basket terakhir mereka menjelang ujian ini.

Ren juga tidak mengerti kenapa pelatihnya meminta Ren mengikuti latihan yang pastinya akan dimenangkan club milik Baekho yang sering menjuarai kejuaran basket itu. sepertinya sang pelatih ingin membunuh kelompok Ren yang rata-rata memiliki ukuran tubuh kurus dan gemuk.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Peluit tanda permainan dimulaipun dibunyikan. Terlihat jelas Ren harus berhati-hati saat melihat Baekho tersenyum penuh arti saat melihatnya mendrible bola. Baekho dan teman-temannya membiarkan Ren menggiring bola sampai mendekati ring basket. Namun saat Ren akan melompat untuk memasukkan bola ke ring, Bakho dengan segala kejahilannya melompati Ren dan dengan sengaja melompat didepan Ren, hingga tangannya dengan sengaja menubruk sesuatu diselangkangan Ren, hingga Ren jatuh terjungkal akibat dorongan beserta shock yang didapatinya saat tangan Baekho dengan sengaja menyentuh miliknya.

Kalau boleh menangis, Ren benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu juga. Namun dia membiarkan Baekho melakukannya, berharap satu kali ini saja.

"MINKI ah! Gwencana?" pekik Minhyun yang kaget melihat Ren meringis kesakitan ditengah lapangan.

"Gwe- gwaencana" Ren memaksakan senyumnya didepan Minhyun, tak berharap untuk bisa menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Baekho barusan.

"Aigooo…. Pelatih, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh kami latihan bersama orang-orang macam mereka?" seru JR mengejek.

"Brisik!" sergah pelatih mereka. "Ayo mulai lagi" seru pelatih.

Kali ini Ren mencoba menghidari bola yang mengarah padanya. Dia benar-benar malas berurusan dengan Baekho. Atau benar-benar tak ingin menangis akibat sakit didada yang menderanya.

"Takut eoh?" bisik Baekho yang melewati Ren saat mendrible bola. Ren hanya diam terpaku.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT

"STOP sampai disini. Kalian tidak perlu latihan lagi besok. Aku akan mengganti kalian dengan kelompok lain" seru pelatih yang tampak geram melihat kelompok Ren yang bisa dibilang bodoh dalam menghadapi bola basket. Tahu begitu kenapa mereka harus ikut klub basket ini?

"Ne saenim" seru semuanya kompak.

Semuanya sudah berlari berganti pakaian masing-masing.

"Minki ah, aku tunggu di parkiran ne! cepat sedikit!" seru Minhyun meninggalkan Ren yang sendirian didalam ruang ganti.

"Ne"

Ren tengah memasang kaosnya, hingga kaosnya menutupi matanya, hingga…

GREP

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ren menurunkan kaosnya kebawah, hingga menutupi bagian dadanya, karena perutnya dipeluk erat oleh seorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Baekho. Ren bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tangan Baekho bermain diperutnya, melalui pantulan cermin.

"Bae- Baekho ya… lepppasss" Ren berusaha menjauhkan tangan Baekho dari perutnya. Sementara Baekho semakin mempererat pelukannya. Bibirnya malah bermain ditengkuk Ren.

"hiks hiks… apa yang kau inginkan hiks hiks" Ren tak kuasa lagi menahan isakkannya, sungguh dia sakit diperlakukan seperti ini. Terlebih kini Baekho memerangkapnya didinding, hingga wajahnya harus bergesekkan dengan dinding kasar itu.

"Kenapa menangis eoh?" bisik Baekho seduktif.

"Baekho jebaaallll jangan begini hiks .. pukul saja aku tapi jangan begini hiks hiks terus saja hina aku tapi jangan begini hiks hiks" Ren mengatakannya cepat.

"apa maksudmu huh?" Baekho melepaskan Ren dari perangkapnya, namun kini dia membalik tubuh Ren menghadapnya dan mencengkram dagu Ren kuat kuat.

"Jangan menyentuhku lagi. Aku- jantungku tak berhenti berdegup saat kau melakukan sentuhan bodoh itu"

"eh?"

"A- aku… aku mencintaimu" seru ren dengan mata terpejam menahan malu.

"Namja cantik ini, gay? Tidak kusangka"

"Baekho ya"

"aku menyesal menyentuh tubuh kotormu itu. Kau? Mencintaiku? Mengerikan" dengan sengaja Baekho menarik tangan Ren menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Baekho… aku ingin pulang, Minhyun sudah menungguku"

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Langkah kaki Ren dan Baekho terdengar begitu seirama. Ren menangis sensegukkan, tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tamatlah riwayatmu Ren.

BRAK

Bakho mengunci pintu mobilnya dan membawa Ren pergi menyusuri jalan yang tampak ramai dengan segala bentuk kendaraan yang melewati jalan besar itu.

.

.

.

TING TONG

CKLEK

"Ah Yunho? Aigooo… kemana saja kau selama ini? Ayo masuk!" pekik Mrs Kim senang saat Yunho, kekasih Jaejoong itu datang kekeddiaman nya, setelah sekian lama dia hanya mendengar kabar Yunho melalui mulut Jaejoong.

Yunho pun masuk kedalam rumah yang sederhana dan jauh lebuh keccil disbanding apartmentnya, apalagi rumahnya yag bak istana itu, tak akan sebanding dengan rumah Kim ini.

"Yu- Yunho?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat Yunho datang kerumahnya setelah dia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yunho.

Yunho tak 'menyerah' juga ternyata.

TBC …

Ahhhh….. selesai juga ngetiknya….

Maaf lau typo berserakkan, cz ini update tanpa edit.

Yang chap 1, juga ada pengeditan sedikit karena ada typo lagi

Aigoooo….

Happy reading aja ne…

Jangan lupa review …


	3. Chapter 3

**The One That I Want !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Starring: BaekRen Couple**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Choi Minki as Kim Minki as Ren**

**Kim Heechul**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kang Dongho as Baekho**

**Hangeng**

**And Other Cast**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Family, Angst, Romance, Male pregnant, and Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chap 2**

TING TONG

CKLEK

"Ah Yunho? Aigooo… kemana saja kau selama ini? Ayo masuk!" pekik Mrs Kim senang saat Yunho, kekasih Jaejoong itu datang kekeddiaman nya, setelah sekian lama dia hanya mendengar kabar Yunho melalui mulut Jaejoong.

Yunho pun masuk kedalam rumah yang sederhana dan jauh lebuh keccil disbanding apartmentnya, apalagi rumahnya yag bak istana itu, tak akan sebanding dengan rumah Kim ini.

"Yu- Yunho?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat Yunho datang kerumahnya setelah dia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yunho.

Yunho tak 'menyerah' juga ternyata.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Yunho duduk tenang diruang tamu keluarga KIM. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Jaejoong yang memandangnya penuh harap. Jaejoong terus menggeleng dengan tatapan "jangan katakan apapun pada eommaku". Namun Yunho hanya menyeringai melihat pandangan memohon yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya.

"Ayo diminum tehnya Yun. Itu asli dari Chungnam. Heee" ujar Mrs Kim dengan bangganya.

"Ne, eomma" balas Yunho dengan penekanan dikata terakhirnya. Mrs Kim tersenyum kikuk.

"OMO! Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja memanggilku begitu? Aissshhhhh" seru Mrs Kim.

"Karena hari ini aku datang untuk melamar Jaejoong"

"MWO?" pekik Mrs Kim dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

.

.

.

Baekho dan Ren sampai dipantai. Ya… tak ada yang menolak untuk mengatakan kalau itu pantai. Lihatlah hamparan laut dan pasir kuning kecoklatan ditepiannya.

KLIK BRAK

Baekho membuka kunci mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ren. Namun Ren tak merespon sedikitpun. Dia terlalu takut dengan situasinya sekarang. Dia hanya bisa menangis tanpa berniat melihat wajah Baekho yang kesal karena Ren tak juga keluar dari mobil.

"YAK! Mau sampai kapan kau terus menangis dan duduk disini? Tch" geram Baekho dan langsung menarik lengan Ren. Namun Ren berpegangan pada stir mobil dan membuat Baekho kesulitan menariknya.

"kau mau apa? Kenapa kita kesini?" lirih Ren sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya. "Dengar Baekho ya!"Ren menatap tajam kearah Baekho. Baekho sedikit terkejut, pasalnya sudah lama sekali Ren tak menunjukkan tatapan itu.

"Kau ini! Ke-"

"Aku hanya menungkapkan perasaanku saja. Kurasa kau tidak harus marah dan membunuhku disini" ujar Ren dingin, meski air matanya masih menganak sungai disana. Hatinya begitu perih saat ini.

"MWO? A- aku ingin membunuhmu? Hahahahaaaakikikikikwkwkwkwkwhahahahaaaaa" Baekho yang tak menyangka ren akan berpikiran seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa keras. Bahkan dia meremas perutnya kuat-kuat karena tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Ren mendelik bingung menatap Baekho yang kini tertawa keras. Apa dia salah bicara? Lagipula kenapa Baekho tertawa begitu keras. Ohhh…. Bahkan mata namja itu sudah seperti tertutup seluruhnya. Errr….lucu? ya setidaknya begitulah yang ada dipikiran Ren sekarang.

PLAK

Ren menampar wajahnya sendiri ketika pikirannya berhamburan kemana-mana. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan namja yang sering membullynya ini lucu? Ahhh… tapi dia benar-benar tak bisa menghentikan detakkan jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan melihat tawa lepas itu didepan matanya sendiri.

"eh? Kenapa menampar wajahmu sendiri? Micheoseo? Aissshhhh…." Baekho dengan santainya menyentuhkan tangannya kepipi Ren yang tadi mendapat tamparan keras dari pemiliknya sendiri. Mengusap lembut pipi putih itu. Ohhh Baekho tak tahukah kau Ren justru semakin ingin mencelupkan wajahnya kedalam air saat ini juga karena kelakuan anehmu?

"pasti sakit sekali. Ayo kelu-" Baekho baru sadar kalau jarak wajahnya dan Ren begitu dekat. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ren yang sedikit tertahan.

BRUG

"Awwww- appoyooo" ringis Baekho, saat mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ren, justru kepalanya kejedot sisi atas pintu mobil. Ren yang melihat Baekho yang tampak kesakitan segera mengeluarkan tubuhnya itu dari mobil dan menghampiri Baekho yang masih memegangi belakang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Gwe- Gwaencana?" Ren mencoba membalas perlakuan Baekho tadi, dengan mengusap dan sedikit memijat bagian kepala Baekho yang kessakitan tadi.

SRET

"Ba- Baekho ya" gugup Ren.

Bagaimana tidak gugup. Dengan cepat tangan baekho meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya hingga tubuhnya menyentuh dada Baekho. Ehemmm… tidak hanya dada maksudnya. Heee…..

"Katakan padaku kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku" ucap Baekho tepat didepan wajah Ren, dengan suara yang hampir berupa bisikan. Mata sipit Baekho menatap lekat Ren yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ba- Baekho a- aku-"

"Katakan sekali lagi agar aku percaya" dielusnya pipi Ren dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak menyentuh pinggang Ren.

Ren menatap dalam-dalam mata Baekho. Mencoba menyelami mata tajam itu. Mencoba mencari kebohongan disana, namun nihil. Mata itu terlihat begitu jujur.

"hiks hiks saranghae hiks sa-hiks saranghae hiks hiks" dan air mata itupun jatuh lagi dari mata bening Ren.

Ren menundukkan wajahnya, menutup matanya dalam-dalam, tak ingin melihat raut wajah Baekho saat ini. Baekho tersenyum melihat Ren yang tampak bergetar ketakutan itu. Dengan senyum indah diwajahnya, dia menghapus semua jejak-jejak air mata yang ada diwajah Ren dengan bibirnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ren tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Baekho saat ini. Apalagi saat lidah Baekho bermain-main diwajahnya. Dan…

CHU~~~

Ren tak berusaha menolak ciuman itu. Dia mencoba merasakan kelembutan bibir Baekho yang tengah melumat lembut bibirnya. Hingga Baekho melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum manis kearah Ren. Ren menatap Baekho takjub, bingung dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Baekho padanya.

"Nado" bisik Baekho ditelinga Ren. "Nado saranghae Kim Minki ah…"

"Baekho ya~~~ hiks kau tidak perlu mengerjaiku dengan kata-kata bodoh itu. bukankah aku sudah bilang hiks a- aku tidak butuh balasa-mmpphhh"

Keduanya pun hanyut dalam ciuman hangat ditepi pantai yang pastinya menguarkan udara dingin.

.

.

.

"Eomma.. aku bawa Jaejoong jalan ya. Besok, setelah datang dari Jepang, orang tua ku akan datang melamar ke rumah ini" Yunho tersenyum manis didepan calon mertuanya itu.

"Ta- tapi Yun. Kaliankan masih kuliah… apa kalian yakin?"

"Jaejoong sudah keburu hamil eomma"

STUCK! SKAK MAT!

Petir serasa menyambar pendengaran Jaejoong kala Yunho dengan santainya mengucapkan hal yang selalu berusaha ditutupinya. Jaejoong benar, wajah Mrs Kim yang tadi sempat tersenyum canggung saat Yunho ingin melamar, kini semakin aneh. Matanya menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Yunho sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia tahu orang macam apa Mrs Kim. Yunho sangat-sangat tahu amanat yang dititipkan Mr Kim pada Mrs kim. Agar anak-anaknya menyelesaikan sekolah mereka dengan baik tanpa kekurangan apapun. Meski kenyataannya uang yang ditinggalkan Mr kim semasa kejayaannya dulu tak cukup untuk menjalankan amanat itu.

Heechul lah yang membiayai semua keperluan keluarga setelah uang mereka habis untuk membiayakan kuliah Heechul, SMP Ren, dan SMA Jaejoong. Beruntunglah Jaejoong yang segala kebutuhannya sudah dipenuhi dengan baik oleh Yunho yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Be- benarkah itu Jae?" Mrs Kim meneteskan air matanya tanpa perlu berkedip sedikitpun.

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA YUN!" teriak Jaejoong dengan air mata yang tak kalah deras.

PLAK

"E- eomma?" Jaejoong shock berat saat untuk pertama kalinya sang eomma menamparnya keras.

Yunho juga tak kalah kaget, tapi dia hanya berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tak membela Jaejoong. Ya, memang ini yang dia harapkan. Membuat Jaejoong sadar betapa anak yang dikandungnya itu hanya akan membawa kesialan saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hamil Jae? eomma sudah bilang kalau kalian bertiga itu Male Pregnant dank au malah melakukan sex disaat eomma sangat-sangat berharap kau akan segera menyelasaikan kuliahmu dengan baik, jadi beban eomma tinggal Ren saja. Tapi kau? Apa kau tak kasihan pada Heechul yang mati-matian menyekolahkanmu? Kau- pergi Jae. Jangan pulang sebelum eomma menyuruhmu pulang. biarkan eomma tenang Jae" Mrs Kim meremas dada kirinya. Dia langsung terduduk lemah dikursi lagi setelah berdiri hanya untuk menampar Jaejoong.

"E- eomma mianhae hiks hiks mianhae"

"PERGI!"

"N- ne hiks hiks"

Jaejoong bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah dan pastinya langsung diikuti oleh Yunho yang tak berhenti mengklakson mobilnya hingga memekakkan telinga Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong tetap focus pada air matanya yang tak juga berhenti mengalir, mengabaikan Yunho yang sejak tadi mengikutinya dengan mobil mewahnya.

"Ayolah Jae… jangan kekanakkan begini… apa kau tidak kasihan padaku yang terus mencintaimu meski kau tidak lagi memperdulikanku, terlebih pada eommamu? Apa susahnya menggugurkan kandungan bodoh itu?" seru Yunho dengan santainya, hingga menghentikan langkah Jaejoong, Yunho pun ikut menghentikan mobilnya.

"Yun… " Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Yunho langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri tepat didepan Jaejoong, berharap Jaejoong segera menyetujui permintaannya.

"Ne Boo. Kau mau kan? Dengan begitu hidup kita akan kembali normal Jae. kau bisa tetap kuliah dan kita bisa menjalani hubungan kita sep-"

PLAK

Yunho menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong yang berani menamparnya. Seumur hidup Yunho, baru kali ini dia merasakan tamparan sesakit ini. Entahlah, sakit karena apa. Setahunya tamparan Jaejoong tidak meninggalkan bekas. Apa karena sakit hati? Seumur-umur baru kali ini ada yang berani menamparnya. Bahkan eomma dan appa nya selalu menambah jumlah uangnya jika Yunho marah pada orang tuanya yang merasa bersalah karena tak merawat Yunho dengan baik.

PLAK

GREP

"Cukup!" Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. Menatap mata doe itu tajam. "Beraninya KAU-" Yunho menghela napasnya panjang. Namun emosinya tak terkontrol lagi. bagaimana bisa Jaejoong yang bahkan hidupnya bergantung pada Yunho malah menamparnya. Itu benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang JUNG.

"Ayo masuk!" gertak Yunho dengan memaksa jaejoong masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Hiks hiks aku tidak ingin melihatmu Bre-"

PLAK

"hiks hiks" Jaejoong langsung terdiam kala untuk kedua kalinya Yunho menamparnya dengan keras.

"kau keterlaluan Boo" Yunho berkata sinis, dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartment yang beratasnamakan Jaejoong. Apartment besar yang dihadiahkannya untuk Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Heechul dengan memangku Heebum dipangkuannya, kini sibuk mengerjakan beberapa berkas yang sempat tertunda karena Hangeng yang tak ingin Heechul mengerjakannya. Alasannya, Hangeng tak ingin Heechul kelelahan dan tak bisa 'melayaninya' dengan baik.

Drrrrt drrtt

From: Hangeng

Yak! tinggalkan kucing jelek itu dan segera masuk keruanganku!

Heechul tersenyum kecil membaca message dari Hangeng yang dapat dilihatnya kini Hangeng tengah menatapnya garang dibalik dinding kaca, pembatas ruangan Hangeng dan Heechul yang tertutup gorden.

To: Hangeng

NEVER

Heechul semakin terkikik geli saat Hangeng mengelus dadanya menahan emosi. Dengan santai Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hangeng dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Langkah kaki yang dapat dipastikan berasal dari high heels seorang yeoja itu menginterupsi kegiatan Heechul. Dialihkannya pandangannya menuju yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah 'istri' dari orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Terpesona akan kecantikanku eoh?" seru yeoja itu sarkastik.

"Mwo? iri dengan kecantikkan anda?" Heechul menaik turunkan matanya menyusuri tiap jengkal tubuh yeoja dihadapannya kini. "Ah… Nona Han Jessica yang terhormat, kurasa anda benar. Anda sangat cantik. Apalagi kalau anda tak memakai apapun" Heechul mengedipkan matanya kearah yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu.

"hee… kau nakal!" Jessica mencolek bibir Heechul dan langsung melesat masuk keruangan Hangeng dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Heechul melihat Hangeng yang masih berdiri di tempat tadi. Dan jangan tanyakan seperti apa bentuk wajah Hangeng sekarang. Dia menatap tajam Heechul dengan rahang mengeras. Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya bosan saat Hangeng menutup kasar gorden tadi.

Tak aka nada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang Kim Heechul saat ini. Hatinya tercabik-cabik meski senyuman mautnya tak hilang dari bibir merahnya.

"meooong" Heebum tampak mengerti perasaan tuannya dan langsung mengedus-ngendus perut Heechul hingga Heechul mengelus kepalanya.

.

.

.

Ditepi pantai itu, tampak dua namja yang tengah berbagi kehangatan dengan sang namja yang lebih besar tadi mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus namja cantik yang kini resmi menjadi pacarnya, pelukan dari belakang dengan posisi Baekho yang melebarkan kakinya agar Ren bisa menyndar dengan nyaman didadanya. Demi Tuhan, sudah lama dia mengkhayalkan hal ini. Namun ketakutan lebih dulu melandanya.

Takut?

"Hanya karena itu kau membullyku?" Ren mencoba melepaskan pelukan Baekho. Namun tak semudah itu. Baekho hanya terkikik geli melihat Ren yang mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu imut.

"Aisssshhh… Sumpah Ren aku takut kalau kau itu 'straight'. Bahkan dihari pertama masuk sekolah, aku sudah tersenyum padamu tapi kau tak melirikku sedikitpun. Kejam" Baekho mencubit bibir Ren yang tak berhenti mengerucut.

"Jeongmalyo? Aissshhhh… mungkin karena aku tak mengenalmu" Ren kini memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap wajah Baekho lebih puas.

"Tidak kenal dengan pemilik sekolah? Mati saja kau" seru Baekho dengan telunjuknya mendorong dahi Ren hingga Ren kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Alhasil Baekho kembali mencubit bibir mungil itu.

"ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa dengan membully ku kau bisa menarik perhatianku!" pinta Ren dengan semakin menelusupkan wajahnya keleher Baekho. Mencoba mencium aroma tubuh Baekho yang sangat wangi.

"pertama kali aku melihatmu dank au tak melirikku sedikitpun, aku sangat sedih. Tai aku belum menyerah. Setelah itu aku meminta penjaga kantin agar tak memungut bayaran saat kau akan makan. Dan berharap kau menanyakan siapa yang membayarkan-"

"OMO! Ja- jadi kau yang membayarnya? Kukira itu keuntunganku karena merupakan murid pintar" Ren membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mendengar cerita Baekho.

"Aissshhhh… sombong sekali kau! Kau pikir kau sepintar apa?" Baekho kembali mendorong dahi Ren dengan telunjuknya.

"Ya sudah… lanjutkan lagi ceritanya!"

"suatu hari, tak sengaja salah satu temanku melemparmu dengan bola basket, dan aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau menanggapi lemparan itu dengan begitu antusias. Kau memarahinya didepan semua penonton"

"Aigooo….. bukankah saat itu kau langsung melemparku dengan bola basket itu lagi?" Ren akan berdiri tapi Baekho menariknya dan mendekapnya lebih erat lagi.

"Heee…. Habisnya aku baru tahu kalau kau hanya akan melihatku jika aku melakukan itu" Baekho menggigit hidung Ren yang memerah karena hampir menangis.

"Baboya? Aku malu sekali waktu itu. semua yeoja meneriakiku dan langsung mendorongku sampai aku jatuh tersungkur dan tak ada yang menolongku. Hiks hiks aku juga baru tahu kalau kau pemilik sekolah hiks hiks. Karena aku malu makanya aku sangat membencimu. Tapi… aku tidak tahu kenapa… aku jadi merasa berbeda saat kau membullyku. Sampai… hiks hiks ak- aku sadar hiks mmpppphhhsss hiks mmpppphhh"

Baekho tak tahan melihat bibir itu bergerak hanya untuk terisak. Dia juga menyesal membuat orang yang juga sangat dicintainya ini tersakiti seperti ini.

"Kenapa beberapa minggu ini kau tidak membalas perbuatanku dan mendiamkanku, huh?" tanya Baekho dengan menghapus air mata Ren.

"A- aku takut kau semakin membenciku jika aku membalasmu. Lagipula, tinggal beberapa minggu lagi masa sekolah ini akan berakhir"

"ssstttt uljima ne?"

"kau akan kuliah dimana?" tanya Ren ragu.

"Aku akan mengambil jurusan ekonomi akuntansi dan bisnis di Denmark. Kau tahu kan? Selama ini kita selalu berpikir bahwa Jepang adalah Negara maju. Padahal asal kau tahu saja, Denmark itulah Negara maju. Bisa kau bayangkan pemerintahan di Denmark begitu hebat mengatur masyarakatnya. Bahkan disana hampir tak ada anak yang tak sekolah dan pengangguran. Jadi aku ak- Minki?" Baekho bercerita panjang lebar tentang obsesinya pada Denmark, namun mulutnya berhenti berceloteh saat melihat wajah Ren yang menatap kosong kelaut lepas.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

JLEB

Sungguh Baekho baru sadar kalau dia kuliah dia akan meninggalkan Ren di Korea. Padahal mereka baru beberapa jam yang lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baekho merutuk kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati. Baekho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Ren yang tampak kaku tak bergerak.

"Jika kau mau… aku akan dengan senang hati membiayakan kuliahmu disana. Kau pintar, kurasa kau akan meninggalkanku lebih cepat nanti dan setelah itu kita pulang ke Korea, otte?" Baekho mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk hubungan mereka.

"Hmmm….. kau tidak akan bisa membawaku jauh dari Korea untuk waktu yang lama. Eomma ku akan membunuhku jika aku meninggalkannya hanya untuk pergi berdua dengan namja macam dirimu itu"

"YAK!" Baekho geram juga lama-lama.

"Sudahlah… mulai sekarang kau harus sering mengakjakku kencan"

"Kau bicara begitu seolah-olah kau akan pergi meninggalkanku selamanya" Baekho tampak khawatir.

"Aku sudah ditunangkan dengan Minhyun. Mungkin setelah kau pergi ke Denmark, aku sudah menjadi istri orang lain" ujar Ren datar.

"Mi- Minhyun? Jangan bercanda sayang. Dia kan temanmu sendiri"

"…." Ren tersenyum getir. Baekho semakin takut.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kuliah di Korea" Baekho berharap dalam setiap kaliamatnya.

"Percuma. Kami akan menikah"

"Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Percuma Baekho ya"

"…"

"…"

Lama keduanya dalam keheningan, hingga Ren mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Baekho tak percaya jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut namja polo situ.

"Aku Male Pregnant"

"MWO?"

"Jika kau bercinta denganku, mungkin tak aka nada yang-"

"Babo!" Baekho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Rend an beranjak pergi menuju mobilnya. Ren mengejarnya.

"Baekho ya hiks hiks aku hanya-"

"Apapun alasannya, aku tidak sehina itu hingga harus menghamilimu! Aku bisa bicara dengan orang tuamu, dank au tak perlu menjadi namja bodoh yang minta dihamili. Kau seperti pelacur. AKU TIDAK SUKA!" bentak Baekho yang menghentikan langkahnya ketika tak didengarnya lagi langkah Ren yang mengejarnya.

Baekho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Ren yang menatapnya datar. Ya, kita semua tahu sifat macam apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh adik dari KIM ini. 'Diam ketika dibentak' sifat Jaejoong, atau mungkin semua saudara Kim memiliki sifat seperti ini?

Pelacur. Aku tidak suka

Pelacur. Aku tidak suka

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang ditelinga Ren. Dia kembali mengingat semua cacian orang-orang yang mengatakan namja cantik itu sama dengan banci, bitch dan semua kata kotor lainnya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka, dia benar-benar terlhat seperti seorang pelacur saat ini.

Baekho yang melihat Ren terdiam begitu jadi merasa bersalah. Menurutnya tak ada yang salah dari kata-katanya. Menurutnya itu hanya ungkapan agar Ren tidak mengatakan hal bodoh seerti tadi. Perlahan didekatinya tubuh kurus itu. Baekho akan meraih tubuh Ren, namun Ren menghindar. Membuat hati Baekho mencelos begitu saja.

"Dia bukan pelacur! KANG yang terhormat!" suara Minhyun menginterupsi kepanikkan Baekho saat dengan tiba-tiba Ren menghindar dan Minhyun tepat berada disampingnya dan menyeretnya pergi menjauhi Baekho.

Baekho kehabisan suara atau apa, entahlah. Bahkan Ren tak meliriknya sedikitpun. Dia tahu Ren pasti sedang marah. Tapi dia bisa apa saat Ren tak meminta untuk dibawa lari dari seretan Minhyun yang merupakan tunangan kekasihnya itu.

NYUT

Perasaan itu datang lagi. Baekho hanya bisa meremas dada kirinya yang terasa begitu ngilu ketika dia tak bisa merebut sesuatu yang bukan miliknya. Hal itu sudah tertanam dalam daftar sifatnya yang sudah dibangun dengan baik oleh kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

BRAK

Yunho menutup pintu apartment itu rapat-rapat. Matanya tak lepas dari Jaejoong yang terus menangis sensegukkan. Dengan sekali tarikan, dia sudah membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di sofa putih kecintaan Jaejoong itu. pasalnya semua dekorasi dan furniture di apartment ini adalah pilihan Jaejoong.

"Yun hiks hiks kau mau apa? Aku sedang hamil Yun. Jangan macam-macam hiks hiks" Jaejoong memandang takut-takut Yunho yang sedang membuka ikat pinggangnya dan dengan cepat mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan erat, hingga Jaejoong meringis.

"aku tidak suka dikasari Jae. kau tahu itukan? Aku akan membalasnya dengan lebih kasar" ucap Yunho dingin, bahkan tanpa memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan kesayangannya "boo".

"Yun, mianhae hiks hiks lepaskan aku Yun. Aku sedang hamil. Jebal Yun, ini anakmu Yun. Aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa hiks hiks"

"Apa peduliku? Dia hilang, aku lebih senang"

BRUG

"eunggghhhh hiks hiks Yunnhhhh" Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis lirih jika sudah seperti ini. Tak akan bisa menghindar dari Yunho pastinya. Tak akan pernah bisa.

SRAK

SRAK

Yunho dengan cepat merobek semua yang melekat ditubuh Jaejoong. Hingga Jaejoong menangis semakin histeris. Yunho tahu yang dipikirkan Jaejoong hanya janin yang mengalahkan rasa cinta Jaejoong untuknya. Dia benci, dia tidak suka!

"AKH hiks hiks jebal Yun. Ji- jika kau ingin melakukannya, jebal jangan melakukannya dengan kasar yun hiks hiks kasihanilah aku ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGTTTTT" Jaejoong tak bisa mengutarakan rasa sakitnya saat Yunho dengan tanpa cairan apapun, memasukkan jarinya kedalam rectum Jaejoong. Tak cukup satau jari, Yunho malah langsung memasukkan 2 jarinya lagi hole Jaejoong. Hingga perih dan pedih menjalari area rektumnya.

"YUN Sakiiiiiiiit" Jaejoong tak bisa merelakskan tubuhnya jika sudah sesakit ini. Berkali-kali dia menarik napas, tapi tangisannya membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Kau milikku jae. MILIKKU! BUKAN ANAK BRENGSEK INI!" Yunho dengan brutal mengeluar masukkan jarinya didalam hole Jaejoong yang kering.

"AKH AKH AKH JEBAL AAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTT AKH huks huks" Jaejoong tak mengerti kenapa tangisannya tak juga berhenti. Dia jadi kesulitan bernapas, dan rektumnya tak bisa relaks karena tegang.

SRET

"AKH hiks hiks" Jaejoong meringsut kebelakang setelah Yunho mengeluarkan 3 jarinya tadi dan melepaskan bajunya sendiri. Kini dia sama naked nya dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong akan menginjakkan kakinya kelantai agar dia bisa berdiri dan menghindari Yunho, namun dengan cepat Yunho menahan kakinya dan langsung membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar hebat.

Yunho melepaskan ikat pinggangnya ditangan Jaejoong, agar Jaejoong bisa berpegangan pada apa saja.

"Yun hiks hiks… aku mencintaimu Yun sungguh. Aku hanya ingin membagi cintaku untuk anakmu Yun. Kenapa kau kejam begini Yun? Hiks hiks"

"AKU TIDAK RELA!"

JLEB

KREK

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTT TTSSSSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHTTTTT YUnhooooooooooo huks huks aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggght aghrt huks huks" jerit Jaejoong pilu.

Yunho benar-benar memasukkan junior besarnya kedalam hole Jaejoong dalam keadaan yang benar-benar kering. Ditambah jaejoong yang tegang, alhasil? Yunho berhasil memutuskan beberapa urat rectum Jaejoong yang matanya mulai mengabur.

"UURRRMMMMMMMMMM Sempit jae ouugghhh" erang Yunho yang merasakan juniornya dijepit erat oleh hole kering Jaejoong yang kini sudah tak kering lagi karena cairan merah pekat tenah mengalir dipaha Jaejoong dengan derasnya.

"Yunsss Yun sakit sak-" Jaejoong benar-benar akan menutup matanya.

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Tapi yunho yang sudah dikuasai emosi, dengan brutal menginoutkan juniornya yang sudah berlumuran darah dari hole Jaejoong. Dengan cepat dia menggenjot juniornya hingga tubuh Jaejoong terhentak-hentak keras. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah akan ambruk, tapi Yunho menarik bahu dan perut Jaejoong, hingga tanpa sadar dia menakan perut Jaejoong. Sementara cairan pekat berwarna merah it uterus mengalir bersamaan dengan semakin kuatnya Yunho menghentakkan juniornya.

"UUNNGGGGGGGGGHHH" erang Yunho ketika dia sudah menuntaskan hasratnya.

Sebentar, melihat darah dijuniornya, yunho tampak biasa-biasa saja, karena itu bisa jadi karena dinding hole Jaejoong yang terkelupas atau robeknya rectum Jaejoong. Tapi, Yunho tak bisa menghentikan tatapan tajamnya saat melihat darah direktum Jaejoong tak juga berhenti mengalir. Bahkan darah itu bersimbahan di sofa putih yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"JAE!" pekik Yunho saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong.

PUCAT dan DINGIN.

TBC …

Huwaaaaaaa… Jaema sabar ne….

Janji beneran deh, happy ending

Tapi ga tahu happy kayak apa

Jaema, mianhae! Mian mian mian!...

#Sembunyi dipintu WC …


	4. Chapter 4

**The One That I Want !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Starring: BaekRen Couple**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Choi Minki as Kim Minki as Ren**

**Kim Heechul**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kang Dongho as Baekho**

**Hangeng**

**And Other Cast**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Family, Angst, Romance, Male pregnant, and Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chap 3**

"Yunsss Yun sakit sak-" Jaejoong benar-benar akan menutup matanya.

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Tapi yunho yang sudah dikuasai emosi, dengan brutal menginoutkan juniornya yang sudah berlumuran darah dari hole Jaejoong. Dengan cepat dia menggenjot juniornya hingga tubuh Jaejoong terhentak-hentak keras. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah akan ambruk, tapi Yunho menarik bahu dan perut Jaejoong, hingga tanpa sadar dia menakan perut Jaejoong. Sementara cairan pekat berwarna merah it uterus mengalir bersamaan dengan semakin kuatnya Yunho menghentakkan juniornya.

"UUNNGGGGGGGGGHHH" erang Yunho ketika dia sudah menuntaskan hasratnya.

Sebentar, melihat darah dijuniornya, yunho tampak biasa-biasa saja, karena itu bisa jadi karena dinding hole Jaejoong yang terkelupas atau robeknya rectum Jaejoong. Tapi, Yunho tak bisa menghentikan tatapan tajamnya saat melihat darah direktum Jaejoong tak juga berhenti mengalir. Bahkan darah itu bersimbahan di sofa putih yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"JAE!" pekik Yunho saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong.

PUCAT dan DINGIN.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Tampak kini disebuah lorong rumah sakit, Jung Yunho mengikuti laju jalannya ranjang dorong yang diatasnya diisi Jaejoong yang tengah dilarikan beberapa perawat dan seorang dokter kedalam ruang operasi. Pihak rumah sakit menduga terjadi pendarahan diselangkangan pasien akibat terdapat robek dibagian pembuangan sang pasien, oleh karena itu mereka segera membawa Jaejoong ke ruang operasi untuk menangani pendarahan pasien.

"JAE JEBAL ~~~ BERTAHANLAH JAE! DEMI AKU!DEMI AE~" pekik Yunho yang langsung terpotong karena sepertinya dia salah bicara.

BRAK

Pintu ruangan itu menutup dengan keras, menyadarkan seorang Jung Yunho dari keterkejutannya akan apa yang hampir dia katakana barusan.

DUGH

Yunho terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu. Setetes air mata tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari mata musangnya. Tangannya saling menggengggam erat, menuju kewajahnya dan menutupi mulutnya. Seketika itu juga matanya semakin menyipit dan tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Kau terlalu egois Jung! Kurasa itu yang membuatmu menangis.

"Mia~~~n…hiks…hiks….miaaaannn" lirihnya dengan suara serak khas orang menangis.

"Yunnie~~"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya mencari asal suara ceria yang sangat dikenalnya itu. namun tak ada siapapun.

"Jae? huks…huks…mianhaeeeeee…MIANHAEEEEEEEEE~~~" airmata itu semakin deras, ditambah tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan.

GREP

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bea~~r?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini memeluk erat Yunho dari samping dan menumpukan dagunya ke bahu Yunho.

Mendengar suara manja itu, Yunho hanya bisa menangis semakin lirih. Takut. Ya, dia takut. Takut keilangan suara pengantar tidurnya itu. takut kehilangan orang yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"Jeongmal mianhae~~~" Yunho pun jatuh tertidur dideretan kursi tunggu.

.

.

.

Mrs Kim kini sedang mengaduk susu untuk ketiga anaknya jika sudah pulang. Dia tadi sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk merestui Yunho yang akan menikahi Jaejoong. Jika Heechul dan Ren sudah pulang dari kegiatan masing-masing dia akan segera menelpon Jaejoong untuk makan malam bersama. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah yeoja paruh baya itu kala mengingat dia akan segera menimang seorang cucu.

Mrs Kim mengambil makanan yang sudah dia siapkan untuk makan malam agar segera tersaji diatas meja makan. Tak lupa diambilnya satu persatu susu untuk anak-anaknya yang harus diminum sebelum tidur.

"Chullie" gumamnya saat menaruh gelas susu Heechul ke nampan.

"Minki" gelas Minki kini berada dinampan.

"Joong-"

PRANK

DEG

DEG

DEG

Mrs Kim memegang dadanya kuat-kuat. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tak nyaman. Jaejoong kini berkelebat dipikirannya.

TES

"Joongie" gumamnya saat akan mengambil pecahan kaca itu. namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegelisahannya.

"Eomma!" pekik Ren yang langsung meghambur menjauhkan eommanya yang menangis dari pecahan gelas milik Jaejoong hyung nya.

"Minkieee~~ hiks…hiks… Bilang pada Joongie hyung mu hiks… eomma sudah memaafkannya, jadi suruh dia segera pulang hiks… hiks…"

"Eomma wae?"

"Ahjumma! Ren, ahjumma waeyo?" serbu Minhyun tak kalah kaget saat melihat Ren dan eomma nya menangis.

"mollayooo" Ren menggeleng kuat, pertanda dia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud sang eomma.

"telpon Joongie hiks… hiks… Joongie~~~" pekik Mrs Kim.

GREP

Dengan sigap Ren memeluk eommanya erat saat tubuh ringkih itu limping dan jatuh dengan mata tertutup namun tak berhenti menangis.

"Biar kubantu!" seru Minhyun yang langsung menggendong mrs Kim bridal style menuju kamarnya.

Ren yang ikut-ikutan menangis pun segera menghubungi nomor Jaejoong, namun meski berkali-kali dihubungi, tak juga ada yang mengangkatnya. Frustasi, akhirnya dia menelpon Heechul untuk diberitahu kabar mengenai eommanya yang terus menyebut nama Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jessica baru saja keluar dari ruangan Hangeng dengan rambut yang agak berantakkan. Heechul melihat itu, namun dibuangnya jauh-jauh kepedihan hatinya saat mengetahui keadaan eommanya yang jauh lebih penting daripada urusan pribadinya.

"OMO! Ini masih satu jam lagi baru kau boleh pulang. Kenapa kau seperti orang yang berkemas untuk pulang dan tampak terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Jessica yang tampak bingung saat melihat Heechul seperti orang kesetanan merapikan berkas-berkas dimejanya. Sedangkan jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Aku pergi!" Heechul pun segera melarikan diri, dengan Heebum yang mengejarnya dari belakang dan ikut masuk kedalam taksi yang ditumpangi Heechul. Sudah tak ada waktu jika harus menunggu bus datang.

Hangeng yang berniat menemui Heechul saat Jessica sudah pergi, kini harus menelan ludah berkali-kali karena namja cantiknya kabur begitu saja.

"Kau lihatkan dia suka pulang dan pergi seenaknya. Bagaimana bisa kau mempekerjakan pegawai macam dia?" tuding Jessica yang merasakan gelagat aneh dari Heechul dan suaminya.

"Dia itu selalu mengerjakan tugas-tugas dengan sempurna. Jadi, aku memberikan kebebasan waktu untuk otak jeniusnya" ujar Hangeng yang langsung melenggang masuk lagi kedalam ruanagnnya.

"Awas saja" gerutu Jessica yang berjalan menuju parkiran dengan tangan yang tak berhenti merapikan rambutnya.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Heechul sampai juga dirumahnya. Setelah membayar asal supir taksi dengan uang yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit untuk perjalanan pendeknya itu, diapun berlari menuju rumah dan mencari keberadaan sang eomma.

Kedatangannya disambut Ren dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang Heechul juga tak mengerti.

"Hyung apa yang terjadi pada eomma dan Joongie hyung?"

"Kemana Joongie hyung sekarang?"

"Apa ka-"

"DIAM!" bentak Heechul dengan segala kepanikkannya. Membuat Ren sedikit kaget. "Hyung juga tidak tahu. Dimana eomma?"

"dikamarnya" Ren pun mengikuti langkah Heechul menuju kamarsang eomma.

Dikamar, Heechul melihat Minhyun duduk tak jauh dari eommanya. Melihat sang eomma yang tak juga berhenti memanggil nama Jaejoong, Heechul jadi bingung sendiri.

"aku sudah menghubungi Joongie hyung, tapi sepertinya dia sedang tak bersama ponselnya" jelas Ren yang juga bingung.

"sepertinya ahjumma demam. Sebaiknya kalian kompres eomma kalian dan beri obat penurun panas padanya" saran Minhyun. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Ren yang sepertinya terlihat begitu panik.

SRET

Minhyun menyeret Ren keluar kamar dan menutup pintu Mrs Kim pelan. Ren menatap Minhyun tak mengerti. Sedangkan Mnhyun menatap Ren sendu.

"Mi- Minhyunniee wae?" tanya Ren yang mulai mengerti dengan tatapan Minhyun.

"Kami semua mencintaimu Ren. Jadi, jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang bisa menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Aku pulang. semoga ahjumma cepat sembuh. Jangan lupa belajar. Besok kita ujian" Minhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Ren yang membatu ditempat.

TES

"Ne. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh hiks…nee~~~" tangis Ren pun pecah mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum Minhyun datang dan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

"Baekho~~ hiks…hiks… saranghae~~~ hiks…hiks…" isaknya pelan, agar Heechul tak mendengar isakkannya.

Tanpa Ren ketahui, Heechul yang akan mengambil baskom untuk mengompres eommanya tak sengaja mendengar isakkan Ren. Seketika itu juga hati Heechul mencelos.

'aku memang bukan hyung yang baik. Bahkan aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku. Appa…mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik. Mianhae' batin Heechul menjerit.

"Yunho?" tiba-tiba nama itu muncul begitu saja dipikirannya. Dia langsung mendial nomor kekasih adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Ponsel Yunho bordering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Namun sepertinya sang pemilik tak terngiang sedikitpun. Dia masih tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Drrrttt drrrtttt

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK!" Heechul menggenggam gemas ponselnya. "kemana kalian?" geramnya pada Jaejoong dan Yunho yang tak juga bisa dihubungi.

.

.

.

**Seorang namja cantik tengah duduk disebuah kursi putih bersih (bayangin MV Heaven, waktu Junsu duduk ma cewenya). Namja cantik dengan mata does nya, baju putih bersihnya itu tampak menatap riang kedepannya.**

"**Boo?" panggil Yunho saat melihat kekasihnya duduk dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Namun sepertinya sang namja cantik tak juga memberi respon apapun.**

** Yunho mencoba duduk disamping Boo-nya. Namun keadaan tetap hening, hingga setetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipi Yunho. 'kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?' batinnya. Tangannya menyentuh rambut hitam lebat milik Boo-nya dan mengelusnya pelan. Sedikit lagi dia akan memeluk Boo-nya kedalam pelukkannya. Tapi…**

"**Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaa" pekik girang sebuah suara yang melengking menggema ditempat mereka.**

"**Babyyyyyyyyy" Jaejoong berdiri dan berlari menuju asal suara itu, meninggalkan Yunho yang kaget dengan Jaejoong yang seolah tak peduli akan kehadirannya.**

** Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong yang berlari melewati rerumputan yang panjangnya hampir menutupi pinggang mereka. hingga mata Yunho melirik pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuatnya semakin terluka entah dimana.**

"**Eomma~~~ Minnie sayang eomma. Eomma juga sayang Minnie kan?" Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang bocah gembul menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan tangan mungilnya.**

"**dangyunhaji(of course)" angguk Jaejoong yang langsung mencuri ciuman dibibir tipis bocah yang memanggil dirinya sendiri Minnie itu.**

"**Tapi eomma… Minnie takut sama appa" tiba-tiba Minnie menunjuk Yunho yang kaget setengah mati karena bocah itu memanggilnya appa.**

"**Appa tidak ada Minnie. Appa-mu tidak ada. Appa sudah membunuh kita"**

**JLEB**

** Yunho merasa ada sebuah tombak yang menancap dijantungnya saat mendengar Jaejoong yang mengatakan bahwa dia telah membunuh 2 orang yang tampak begitu suci itu.**

.

.

.

"Uisanim! Detak jantungnya berhenti!" pekik perawat yang memantau pendeteksi jantung diruang operasi dimana Jaejoong terus mengalami pendarahan hebat.

"semuanya tenang! Ambil pemacu jantung!" titah sang dokter tegas. Sedangkan beberapa perawat lainnya sudah gelagapan dan menyerah dengan keadaan pasien mereka kali ini.

"uisanim~~~ anaknya mungkin sudah meninggal" pekik seorang perawat lagi yang tengah memegang alat pemantau kandungan Jaejoong.

"Darahnya bukan berasal dari bayinya! Jadi kalian jangan banyak bicara! Lakukan semua yang kuperintahkan! Cepat ambil pemacu jantungnya!" geram sang dokter saat mendengar nada lelah dan menyerah dari perawatnya.

"NDE!" jawab semuanya serentak.

.

.

.

** Jaejoong menatap sendu kearah Yunho. Yunho ingin segera memeluk Jaejoong, namun kakinya seolah tertimpa batu besar, hingga dia kesulitan melangkah. Namun kini Jaejoong dan Minnie sudah berada tepat didepannya.**

"**Yun~~~ kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimukan? Hiks…hiks…saranghae Yun~~~ Jeongmal saranghae hiks…hiks… aku pergi Yun…hiks…hiks… semoga kau bahagia Yun…hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong menghapus airmata Yunho meski dia tak sadar jika airmatanya lebih deras dari Yunho.**

** Jaejoong memimpin Minnie menjauh dari Yunho. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkah mungil itu berhenti, dia kembali mendekati Yunho. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan penuh senyuman.**

"**Appa" panggilnya hangat. Membuat Yunho tak berkutik sedikitpun.**

"…"

"**Appa tidak akan pernah menang melawan Minnie… eomma lebih mencintai Minnie daripada appa. Eomma akan meninggalkan appa. Itu karena appa jahat sama Minnie. Kalau saja appa tidak jahat sama Minnie, pasti eomma akan kembali pada appa"**

"…" **Yunho masih mencerna ucapan bocah itu.**

** Yunho masih berfikir. Tanpa disadarinya Jaejoong dan Minnie semakin menjauh.**

.

.

.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt

"UISANIM!" pekik sang perawat saat melihat detak jantung Jaejoong lurus, pertanda tak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Ba- bayinya juga u- uisanim" panic perawat lainnya.

"baiklah… maaf sudah membuat kalian lelah dengan tindakan bodohku yang terlalu banyak berharap dari seorang male pregnant" sang dokter menyeka keringatnya.

Semua perawat pun merapikan semua peralatan operasi. Tak terkecuali sang dokter yang menatap nanar pintu operasinya. Untuk kedua kalinya, dia tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seorangmale pregnant. Male pregnant pertama yang ditanganinya adalah…. Istrinya sendiri. Dia sudah bersiap-siap dengan apa yang sedang menunggu dilur pintu operasi sana.

.

.

.

"**MINNIE!" pekik Yunho tiba-tiba, namun Jaejoong dan minnie tak juga berhenti dari langkahnya.**

"**Appa akan menyanyangimu hiks…hiks… appa akan menyayangimu sama seperti eomma mu. Jebal~~~ jangan bawa eommamu pergi hiks…hiks…" Yunho terduduk lemah dihamparan rumput itu. **

**GREP**

**Hingga sebuah pelukan menghentikan tangisnya.**

**CHU~~~**

**Hingga sebuah ciuman mendarat manis dibibirnya.**

.

.

.

"U- uisa ni ni ni nim" gugup seorang perawat yang akan mencabut alat-alat medis yang menancap ditubuh Jaejoong.

"Wae?" tanya sang dokter yang sedang akan membuka pintu operasi.

"Di di did di did diaaa papapa pasiennya di di diiaa-" sang perawat menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"MWO?" sang dokter membelalak tak percaya saat melihat tubuh yang terbaring lemah diranjang operasi itu.

TBC ….

Follow twitter Seobie ne : MJaeseob

Twitter ni udah Seobie atur buat semua reviewer disini. Mari berteman sekarang.

Huaaaaaaaaaahhh…..

Selesai juga ni chap….

Sakit banget mikirin lanjutan ff ini.

Kalau bukan karena dukungan kalian yang berminat dengan ff ini, mungkin Seobie udah hapus ff rumit ini.

Arrgghhhh… ternyata bikin cerita dengan 3 pemain utama itu sulit ya…

Huwaaaaaaaaa…. Nyesal nih…

Yang udah baca, tetep review and jangan lupa dukungannya ne.

SARANGHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ….


	5. Chapter 5

**The One That I Want !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** MJaeseob**

**Starring: BaekRen Couple**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Choi Minki as Kim Minki as Ren**

**Kim Heechul**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kang Dongho as Baekho**

**Hangeng**

**And Other Cast**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Family, Angst, Romance, Male pregnant, and Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chap 4**

Yunho terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu. Setetes air mata tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari mata musangnya. Tangannya saling menggengggam erat, menuju kewajahnya dan menutupi mulutnya. Seketika itu juga matanya semakin menyipit dan tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Kau terlalu egois Jung! Kurasa itu yang membuatmu menangis.

"Mia~~~n…hiks…hiks….miaaaannn" lirihnya dengan suara serak khas orang menangis.

/

Mrs Kim mengambil makanan yang sudah dia siapkan untuk makan malam agar segera tersaji diatas meja makan. Tak lupa diambilnya satu persatu susu untuk anak-anaknya yang harus diminum sebelum tidur.

"Chullie" gumamnya saat menaruh gelas susu Heechul ke nampan.

"Minki" gelas Minki kini berada dinampan.

"Joong-"

PRANK

/

"Di di did di did diaaa papapa pasiennya di di diiaa-" sang perawat menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"MWO?" sang dokter membelalak tak percaya saat melihat tubuh yang terbaring lemah diranjang operasi itu.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

CKLEK

Ruang operasi Jaejoong dibuka. Namun, suara pintu terbuka yang diciptakan sang dokter tampan itu tak sedikitpun menginterupsi tidurnya seorang Jung Yunho. Hingga mendatangkan desahan lega dari sang dokter.

"Uisanim, tuan ini akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan" seru perawat yang sudah mendorong tubuh Jaejoong keluar ruang operasi.

"Ne" angguk sang dokter dengan dimple smile nya yang pastinya membuat beberapa perawat yang kebanyakan adalah yeoja, luluh seketika. Berikutnya hanya terdengar suara roda dari ranjang dorong yang ditiduri Jaejoong.

"JAE!" igau Yunho sekaligus yang membuatnya terbangun. Meski samar-samar, tapi Yunho dapat dengan jelas menyadari bahwa orang yang ada didepannya adalah Choi Siwon, dokter yang menangani Jaejoong.

"Kkokjong hajima… dia dan anaknya baik-baik saja" ujar Siwon mencoba menenangkan Yunho yang tampak sangat berantakkan.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" seru Yunho panic, matanya terus menelusuri ruang operasi yang kosong.

"hmmm… kau sangat mencintainya eoh?" Siwon menatap Yunho lekat-lekat dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Jangan bodoh! Dimana Jaejoong sekarang?" geram Yunho.

"Haaahhh" Siwon menghela nafas panjang. "kuharap kau belajar cara berterima kasih. Dia di ruang tempat Jung Kibum dulu dirawat"

BUGH

"Itu tanda terima kasih dariku" ujar Yunho yang langsung menghilang, meninggalkan Siwon yang tersenyum miris.

"Uisanim gwencana?" seru beberapa perawat dan rekannya yang tak sengaja lewat ditempat perkara.

"Ne" jawab Siwon masih dengan senyum hangatnya.

.

.

.

Jujur, kalau bukan karena hari ini ujian, Ren tak akan mau masuk sekolah. Dia ingin ikut eomma dan hyung nya menjenguk joongie hyungnya di Rumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar dari Yunho tentang hyung keduanya itu. Ehmmm… ditambah lagi jika dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti saat ini. Dimana Minhyun yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, mengenggam erat telapak tagannya.

"Haaahhh" Ren menghela nafas panjang.

Bukan karena Minhyun atau Hyungnya. Tapi, Baekho yang dari awal dia datang, terus saja memperhatikannya. Jujur, kemarin dia memang salah mengatakan hal tak senonoh didepan seorang seme seperti Baekho. Di tidak menyalahkan Baekho atas apa yang dikatakan Baekho kemarin.

"Kau ingin bicara dengannya?" bisik Minhyun yang juga memperhatikan tatapan Baekho pada Ren.

"Nuguya? A- ak-" ucapan Ren terhenti kala melihat Minhyun tersenyum hangat.

"kau bahkan juga tengah memikirkannya hingga tergagap seperti orang tertangkap basah melakukan kejahatan" canda Minhyun. Walau tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu betapa saat ini hati Minhyunlah yang paling terluka.

"Minhyunnie~~" Ren tahu Minhyun terluka, tapi jika dia terus berpura-pura, justru itu hanya akan semakin menyakiti semua pihak.

Minhyun menangkup wajah Ren dengan senyum manisnya yang semakin membuat Ren tak tahan melihatnya.

CHU~~~

Minhyun mengecup kening Ren. "jangan lama-lama ne! 15 menit lagi kita ujian" ujar Minhyun yang berlari menuju kelasnya dan Ren. Ren tak mengerti maksud Minhyun, mencoba mengejar Minhyun.

GREP

"OMO!"

"Baekho memeluk namja aneh itu?"

"Mi mi mi micheo!"

Sekilas Ren juga bisa mendengar pekikkan benci dan tak terima yang dilontarkan ara namja berstatus uke dan yeoja-yeoja penggila Baekho. Aron dan JR yang melihat kejadian langka ini langsung men-death glare siswa siswi yang bisa merusak suasana hati Baekho. Meskipun mereka sudah mengatakan pada Baekho bahwa Baekho berhutang penjelassan pada mereka.

Hening. Korodor yang tadinya sempat penuh, kini tampak sepi. Hanya ada Baekho yang terus memeluk Ren dari belakang. Ren merasa risih mencoba melepaskan pelukan Baekho, namun pelukannya makin erat.

"Jebal~~~ jangan menyakitiku hiks" lirih Baekho yang mulai terisak. Ren kaget juga saat mendengar isakkan Baekho. Baekho yang terkenal dingin dan keras kepala itu menangis?.

"Baekho ya-"

"Mianhae hiks… hiks… aku akan menuruti kemauanmu. Apapun asal kau tidak menikah dengan minhyun. Aku tidak rela. Hiks… tidak akan pernah… hiks…" tangisan Baekho semakin pecah, membuat hati Ren mencelos mendengarnya.

"…"

"…"

Baekho melonggarkan pelukannya, membalikkan tubuh Ren agar menghadapnya. Hatinya semakin perih saat melihat wajah sembab Ren. Dihapusnya air mata Ren dengan keddua tangannya, lalu mencium wajah Ren bertubi-tubi.

"Kau kejam sekali eoh?" baru saja semalam kau membuatku bahagia, tapi kau langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja eoh? Aissshhh… haruskah aku menghukum namja jelek ini?" Baekho pun langsung tersenyum kala melihat Ren yang menahan tawa.

"baboya? Hiks… hiks" Ren semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Baekho. "terus peluk aku sampai jam ujian tiba"

"neeeeeeeee…. Baekho akan menuruti apapun perintah putri Ren" sontak ucapan Baekho membuat Ren menggeplak kepala Baekho keras, namun tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Saranghaeee" lirih Ren dalam pelukan tubuh besar Baekho.

"…"

"YAK! Jawab aku!" Ren kembali menggeplak kepala Baekho, dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

CHU~~~

Baekho yang melihat Ren tampak begitu menggemaskan segera melumat bibir mungil semerah cherry keturunan Kim itu. Untungnya sepi bukan? Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana? Bisa mimisan nanti. Aigooo….

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo?" Heechul menjawab panggilan dari atasannya. Pastinya setelah menutup pintu ruang rawat Jaejoong. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih dalam sesi tanya jawab dengan Mrs Kim.

"dimana kau?" seru suara disebrang telpon yang terdengar tak bersahabat.

"adikku sakit. Aku minta izin tidak masuk ne" Heechul memijit pelipisnya yang tegang, ini akibat menghancurkan wajah Yunho dan terusmeneriaki namja musang itu dengan kata-kata kasarnya.

"Layani aku dulu baru kau boleh kesana lagi. itupun bersamaku"

"MWO?" pekik Heechul tertahan. "Mian aku benar-benar tidak bisa sekarang"

PIP

"Haaahhh" Heechul menghela nafas setelah mematikan telponnya sepihak, tak mau mendengar umpatan Hangeng yang pastinya tak akan berhenti disana.

Saat akan kembali masuk dalam kamar rawat Jaejoong, ujung matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang namja yang amat sangat dikenalnya keluar dari lift, menggunakan seragam layaknya seorang dokter.

"Siwon" gumam Heechul pelan, pastinya tak terdengar Siwon.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Heechul menekan dadanya kuat-kuat saat Siwon menuju kearahnya. Heechul berbalik arah akan segera masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong, namun sepertinya dia salah duga. Siwon justru menepuk pundaknya dan bertanya "Keluarga Jaejoong?". Heechulpun berbalik menatap Siwon dengan hati-hati.

"Heechul hyung?!" pekik Siwon antara terkejut dan senang. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

GREP

"Aigooo… jeongmal bogoshippoyooo" seru Siwon dengan pelukkan yang sangat erat ditubuh sahabat terbaiknya yang tak ada kabar selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Siwon ah~~ orang-orang melihat kita" bisik Heechul, malu dan kesulitan bernafas yang dialaminya. Ditambah jantungnya yang tak mau berhenti berdegup kencang.

"Aissshhh… kau sakit eoh? Kau tampak pucat. Jantungmu juga berdetak keras. Perlu kuperiksa? Aku sudah jadi dokter sekarang kekeke~~~" seru Siwon senang. Tak sadar jika kata-kata dan perlakuannya itu justru membuat Heechul serasa ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga.

"jeongmalyo? Ah.. gwencana…" Heechul menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

SRET

"Siwon ah!" kaget Heechul saat Siwon menariknya entah kemana.

"ada banyak hal yang harus kau katakan padaku. Ikut saja ne!" titah Siwon, yang pastinya senyuman itu tak bisa ditolak Heechul.

.

.

.

Heechul dan Siwon kini duduk dikursi tamanbelakang rumah sakit. Siwon terus saja berceloteh tanpa menyadari senyuman yang dilontarkan Heechul begitu penuh dengan kepiluan setiap kali Siwon bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka.

"kau tega sekali hyung tak memberikan kabar seddikitpun, bahkan kau mengganti nomor ponselmu. Saat kerumahmu, malah kalian pindah rumah. Akubenar-benar kehilanganmu hyung" ujar Siwon dengan wajah yang tampak sangat kecewa.

"Mian. Waktu itu rumah kami harus dijual agar bisa melunasi hutang-"

"Ssssttt… aku tahu semua ada alasan. Kau tidak perlu mengungkit masa kelam itu" tegur Siwon saat melihat wajah muram Heechul. Ahhh… andai dia tahu penyebab wajah muram itu.

"ne, kau benar. Eungg… bagaimana kabar Kibum?" tanya Heechul ragu-ragu. Padahal harus kalian tahu bahwa saat menyebut nama Kibum, Heechul harus menahan sakit dihatinya.

"Dia sudah meninggal saat akan melahirkan anak kami. Aku- " Siwon langsung menutup wajahnya ketika akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bahkan saat membuka wajahnya, yang ada hanya isak tangis.

Heechul? Jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksinya. Reaksinya jauhh lebih mengerikan. Bahkan air matanya juga ikut mengalir saat mendengar kabar itu. dengan segenap keberaniannya, Heechul membawa tubuh besar Siwon kedalam dekapannya. Heechul menerawang. Benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Lapangan SM Senior High School tampak ramai karena dipenuhi oleh ribuan murid beserta kedua orang tua masing-masing murid yang lulus dari sekolah tersebut. Tak terkecuali dengan dua orang yang dikenal sangat erat persahabatannya itu, Siwon dan Heechul yang kini saling berpelukan merayakan kelulusan masing-masing.

"Siwon ah… ada yang ingin aku katakan" ujar Heechul ragu-ragu dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Siwon menanggapi dan menyeringai, seolah mengerti benar dengan apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya itu dengan wajah memerah seperti itu.

"Eiiittsss…. Aku duluan ne?" Siwon membawa kedua tangan telapak tangan Heechul dalam genggamannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Heechul semakin gugup.

"Mwo?" tanya Heechul semangat.

"Aku-"

"Ne?" Heechul semakin gugup.

"Aku mencintai-" Heechul tersenyum cerah saat Siwon mengatakan hal yang begitu ingin didengarnya, hingga akhirnya… dia sadar dia salah. "-Kibum. Dan kami akan segera menikah Hyung. Aku akan memimpin perusahaan appa dan hidup bahagia dengan Kibum. Ini undangan pernikahan kami. Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" seru Siwon yang langsung memeluk Heechul erat dan membawa tubuh ringkih itu melompat-lompat senang bersamanya.

Heechul yang merasa ada bongkahan batu besar yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya hingga dia merasa seluruh pergerakkannya terhambat dan terbatas. Yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya menggenggam erat undangan pernikahan Siwon dan ikut tertawa bahagia bersama Siwon.

"Giliranmu sekarang. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ujar Siwon setelah melepaskan Heechul dari rengkuhannya.

"Aigooo… aku lupa" jawab Heechul dengan wajah pose bingungnya. Pura-pura lupa tepatnya.

"Aissshhh… ya sudah. Awas saja kalau kau menikah tidak mengundangku. Kupastikan video malam pertamamu akan tersebar luas diinternet"

"MWO! Aissshhh…"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Heechul sudah tak ingat lagi. yang pasti setelah hari itu, Heechul langsung pindah rumah dengan eomma dan keddua adiknya. Bahkan dia tak menghadiri pernikahan Siwon dan menghindari semua hal yang bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan Siwon. Entahlah, pikirannya kacau. Yang dia tahu, saat itu dia tak bisa menatap Siwon sedikitpun. Dengan pernyataan Siwon, jelas sekali kalau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kini, saat takdir kembali membawa Siwon kedalam pelukannya, dia justru semakin tak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Dengan meninggalnya Kibum, dia merasa dia kembali memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi orang nomor satu lagi dihati Siwon. Tapi, dia kembali sadar, dirinya begitu kotor, bahkan untuk mencintai seorang Choi Siwon. Terlebih hatinya seperti digenggam erat oleh seorang Tan Hangeng.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah ruangan yang bisa disebut ruangan sang direktur perusahaan. Kini tampak begitu kontras dengan aura gelap. Bahkan seseorang serasa akan mati jika dia bicara lagi, saat melihat boss nya menatap foto-foto yang diberikannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Si- siwon itu adalah sahabat Heechul saat Senior high school" terang namja itu takut-takut.

"keluar" titah Hangeng, dan sukses membuat namja yang berdiri didepannya itu keluar ruangan terbirit-birit.

BLAM

Ruangannya tertutup dan amukannya pun tak terelakkan. Bagaimana tidak mengamuk jika foto-foto Heechul bersama seorang dokter yang diketahuinya bernama Siwon itu bertebaran dimejanya sesaat setelah dia selesai rapat direksi.

"SHIT!" umpatnya.

.

.

.

Yunho masih betah berlama-lama diruangan dimana Jaejoong terbaring tak sadarkan diri pasca operasi penutupan robek kecil pada dinding rahimnya akibat kegilaan Yunho. Mrs Kim langsung keluar ruangan, benar-benar tak tahan melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong ditambah wajah berantakan Yunho yang semakin mengerikan setelah mendapat pukulan telak dari Heechul.

"Gwencana?" tanya Yunho pada sesuatu diperut Jaejoong. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap perut Jaejoong pelan. Sungguh dia ingin menangis saat merasakan degupan kecil diperut Jaejoong.

"Jae sadarlah. Aku takut Jae. Aku takut hiks…hiks…" isaknya.

BRAK

"JUNG YUNHO!" sontak suara Mr Jung membuat Yunho shock bukan main.

BUGH

"YEOBO!" pekik Mrs Jung saat melihat Yunho terkapar dilantai. Dengan cepat dipeluknya kepala Yunho, seolah ingin melindungi anak kebanggaannya itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau akan segera menikah dengan GO Ahra? Bagaimana bisa kau malah menghamili namja aneh ini?" geram Mr Jung.

"Apa maksud anda tuan?" ujar Mrs Kim tak terima dengan perkataan Mr Jung. Mrs Kim langsung berlari keruangan anaknya saat melihat pasangan suami istri yang menyebut-nyebut nama Yunhosepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

"Maaf, bisa kalian keluar? Pasien sedang istirahat" ujar beberapa perawat yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Kau!" tunjuk Mr Jung pada Yunho yang masih dalam dekapan eommanya. "kutunggu kau dirumah!" dan Mr Jung pun pergi meninggalkan Mrs Jung yang sangat kelihatan tidak ingin pulang bersamanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua keluar dari ruangan ini" ujar Mrs Kim.

"Anio. Aku ingin melihat calon menantu dan cucuku didalam perut nya" ujar Mrs Jung yang kini sudah mengusap wajah dan tubuh Jaejoong. "Maafkan kesalahan anakku. Akan kupastikan mereka akan menikah secepatnya" lanjut Mrs Jung. Mrs Kim mencibir.

"sayangnya aku tak akan rela jika anakku bersanding dengan namja yang hampir membunuhnya" sinis Mrs Kim.

"Eomma jebal" Yunho berlutut didepan Mrs Kim.

"Berhenti menyebutku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu! aku bukan eommamu" seru Mrs Kim semakin geram.

"Aku juga tak akan membiarkan anakmu bersanding dengan siapapun kecuali anakku nyonya Kim yang terhormat" seru Mrs Jung dengan segala keelegannya.

"Mwo?" Mrs Kim benar-benar bisa gila jika berhadapan dengan keluarga Jung didepannya ini.

"Yunnie" ujar suara serak Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Bahkan membuat ketiga orang itu beringsut menuju ranjang Jaejoong. Namun, ternyata Jaejoong hanya mengigau.

"Kau dengar? Bahkan saat mengigau pun, dia hanya menyebut nama anakku" bangga Mrs Jung.

"Eomma sudahlah" Yunho mencoba meminta Mrs Jung menghentikan perang dingin dengan Mrs Kim.

"Ne~~~" ujar Mrs Jung.

"haaahhhh" Mrs Kim menghela nafas. "Jaga Joongie. Aku harus pulang membuatkan makanan untuk Minki dan Heechul, dan membawakan makanan kesukaan Jaejoong" ujar Mrs Kim pasrah dan langsung keluar dari ruangan anaknya dirawat.

"Gomawo eomma!" pekik Yunho senang, saat punggung Mrs Kim akan menghilang dari pintu.

"Aissshhh… aku ini eommamu. Bukan yeoja itu" jengah Mrs Jung.

"Eomma istriku juga eommaku kan?" Yunho tahu jika eommanya hanya cemburu.

"menyebalkan" cibir Mrs Jung yang kembali meng-rape rape tubuh Jaejoong. " untung anaknya cantik begini. Kalau tidak, aku juga tidak rela berbesanan dengan yeoja itu"

"Eomma tanganmu!" Yunho mendeath glare tangan eommanya yang berdiam digundukan paling sensitive milik Jaejoong.

"Eomma hanya memastikan kalau dia benar-benar namja. Santai saja eoh!" goda Mrs Jung.

"Ya sudah, jauhkan tangan eomma dari sana!" geram Yunho.

"kekekeke~~~~" tawa Mrs Jung meledak melihat wajah memerah anaknya.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari ujian, Baekho harus menelan pil pahit saat Ren lebih memilih pulang bersama Minhyun ketimbang dirinya.

"dengar! Seminggu setelah kelulusan, kami akan menikah. Kumohon jangan melakukan hala yang bisa membuat pernikahan kami gagal" terang Minhyun setengah berbisik saat Baekho akan mengejar Ren yang sudah masuk dalam mobilnya.

"Heh" dengus Baekho tak peduli.

TBC …

Waaahhhhhh….. Seobie sadar peminat ff ini semakin sedikit. Banyak reader yang perrgi meninggalkan ff ini.

Oh ya… mungkin Yunjae moment akan sulit ditemukan karena emosi ff ini.

Jadi yang menunggu Yunjae moment, tetap semangat ne! karna dichap-chap berikutnya Yunho bakal nyesek banget.

Pecinta Baekren. Mohon maaf jika ada yang menunggu nc an mereka. Mereka akan nc an, tapi lama banget.

Pecinta Hanchul, orang ketiga muncul nih. Jadi hati-hati aja nc Hanchul memenuhi ff ini. Kekekeke~~~

Btw, Seobie pernah buka situs Gay por gitu. Pas buka kunci asian. Ada artis baru and mirip banget ma Heenim. Gila kaget pas litany. Semoga itu buka chullie beneran ne. Untuk videonya ndiri belum dibikin full versionnya. Masih teaser mulu. Padahal Seobie udah nunggu-nunggu aksi si mirip Heenim ini. #plak

Maaf jika saya sangat yadong. Tapi saya hanya fujoshi untuk cowok cantik korea. Kalo nggak, Seobie juga pasti ga minat kok. Heee…. #paling ngintipdikit #plak

Okeh…. Sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnya. Bye…


	6. Chapter 6

**The One That I Want !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Follow: MJaeseob**

**Starring: BaekRen Couple**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Choi Minki as Kim Minki as Ren**

**Kim Heechul**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kang Dongho as Baekho**

**Hangeng**

**And Other Cast**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Family, Angst, Romance, Male pregnant, and Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chap 5**

Kini, saat takdir kembali membawa Siwon kedalam pelukannya, dia justru semakin tak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Dengan meninggalnya Kibum, dia merasa dia kembali memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi orang nomor satu lagi dihati Siwon. Tapi, dia kembali sadar, dirinya begitu kotor, bahkan untuk mencintai seorang Choi Siwon. Terlebih hatinya seperti digenggam erat oleh seorang Tan Hangeng.

/

"Jae sadarlah. Aku takut Jae. Aku takut hiks…hiks…" isaknya.

BRAK

"JUNG YUNHO!" sontak suara Mr Jung membuat Yunho shock bukan main.

BUGH

"YEOBO!" pekik Mrs Jung saat melihat Yunho terkapar dilantai. Dengan cepat dipeluknya kepala Yunho, seolah ingin melindungi anak kebanggaannya itu.

/

"dengar! Seminggu setelah kelulusan, kami akan menikah. Kumohon jangan melakukan hala yang bisa membuat pernikahan kami gagal" terang Minhyun setengah berbisik saat Baekho akan mengejar Ren yang sudah masuk dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

2 minggu sudah Jaejoong terbaring di Rumah sakit karena komanya. Bahkan pernikahan adiknya harus dibatalkan karena anggapan 'tak ingin bahagia diatas penderitaan Jaejoong'. Padahal tak ada yang tahu bukan, bahwa ini adalah kabar paling membahagiakan. Bahkan dia tak peduli dengan ocehan Ren yang ingin membunuhnya ketika dia berharap hyung dari kekasihnya tak bangun-bangun juga.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang. Bukan maksudku mendo'akan hal yang buruk untuk hyung mu" pastinya Baekho masih berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan karena Ren tak jadi menikah denagn Minhyun minggu lalu. Bahkan kini dia menghapus niatnya untuk kuliah keluar negri.

"Yah… aku tidak mengerti kenapa Minhyun tak ingin menghentikan perjodohan ini" Ren menghela nafas panjang. Menatap datar ombak didepannya. Dengan kaki yang terus bermain ditepian pantai.

"Maksudmu?" Baekho mengernyit dan mendekat kearah Ren.

"Dia juga tidak mencintaiku. Tapi dia tidak ingin menghentikan ini. Menurutmu kenapa eoh?" Ren balik tanya ke Baekho. Pastinya membuat Baekho semakin bingung.

.

.

.

Yunho tak pernah berniat bergerak sedikitpun dari ranjang Jaejoong. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali dilihat Jaejoong jika Boojae nya sudah sadar. Berharap, Jaejoong melihat usaha seorang Jung Yunho untuk meminta maaf padanya.

"Jae?" Yunho kaget bukan main saat jari-jari Jaejoong bergerak dalam genggamannya.

Segera Yunho menekan tombol hijau didekat meja nakas, agar para dokter dan perawat yang memantau keadaan Jaejoong segera datang dan memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Senyum cerah terkembang diwajahnya saat melihat pergerakkan pada mata kekasih hatinya itu.

"eunngghhh" Jaejoong mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk keddalam matanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, eoh. Aku berhari-hari menunggumu disini, berharap Tuhan mengampuniku jika aku merawatmu dengan baik. Dan akhirnya kau-"

"Pergi!" celetukkan Jaejoong sukses membuat senyum Yunho terganti dengan senyum yang penuh dengan kebingungan dan mungkin… ketakutan.

"Jae? Gwaenca-" Yunho mencoba membantu Jaejoong yang ingin mendudukkan dirinya. Tapi, Jaejoong dengan segala kekuatan yang seadanya karena kesehatannya langsung menepis tangan Yunho.

"PERGI YUN! KAU TULI EOH? PERGI PERGI PERGI!" teriak Jaejoong. Teriakan yang sukses membuat airmatanya mengalir begitu saja.

CKLEK

"Jae, a-"

"Lebih baik anda keluar dulu tuan Jung" pinta seorang uisa yang menggantikan Siwon. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang dalam penanganan beberapa perawat yang menenangkannya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATNYA! SURUH DIA KELUAR DARI SINI! PERGI PERGI PERGI AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH ughhppp" seketika Jaejoong menutup mulutnya.

"Shireo! Biarkan aku melihatnya!" ucap Yunho, dan kekeras kepalaannya cukup membuat dokter dan perawat disana jengah.

"hoeks hoeks" Jaejoong memuntahkan cairan putih bening. Yunho yang melihatnya cukup kaget.

"Jae gwancana?" Yunho kembali mencoba menyentuh Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong kembali menepisnya dan kembali muntah.

"Eomma~~~ huks dimana eomma? Huks huks hoeks hoeks" keluh Jaejoong.

"Tuan Yunho, kami mohon. Apa anda tidak bisa mempercepat kerja kami? Kami masih memiliki banyak pasien yang harus dirawat. Bisakah anda meninggalkan kepala batu anda sebentar?" ujar sang dokter, tanpa takut sedikitpun.

Yunho yang mendengarnya, justru menatap uisa itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Perlahan Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong yang terus meneriaki dirinya agar pergi menjauh darnya.

"Jae?" Yunho masih mencoba.

"Eomma~~~ huks huks" Jaejoong semakin tak ingin melihatnya. Bahkan Jaejoong terus menanyakan keberadaan eommanya pada perawat yang mengelus punggungnya agar merasa lebih baik setelah memuntahkan air infuse yang masuk dalam tubuhnya beberapa minggu ini.

Yunho mengalah. Mungkin Jaejoong sedang butuh eommanya. Bukan dirinya. Akhirnya Yunho keluar kamar dan segera menghubungi Mrs Kim, agar eomma Jaejoong segera datang dan melihat Jaejoong yang terus mencarinya.

Tak lama kemudian Mrs Kim datang bersama Ren dan Baekho. Kebetulan BaekRen datang kerumah dan menemukan Mrs Kim akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Jadi Baekho menawarkan tumpangan pada calon mertuanya itu. Hmmm.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong eoh?" Mrs Kim langsung menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tampak menatap datar pada pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Dia terus saja mencarimu. Cepatlah masuk kedalam. Jaejoong mungkin akan lebih tenang jika bersama eommanya" Yunho tersenyum miris.

Mrs Kim bisa melihat raut kesedihan itu diwajah Yunho, tapi dia tak ambil pusing dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar dimana sekarang Jaejoong tengah terbaring lemah, ditemani seorang perawat. Adanya perawat itu dikarenakan Jaejoong tak ingin Yunho menemuinya. Tapi, setelah eommanya datang, Jaejoong langsung menyuruh perawat itu pergi.

"Kau sudah sadar nak?" Mrs Kim langsung memeluk anaknya yang tampak begitu menyedihkan itu. Ditambah dia merasa Jaejoong semakin mengurus, akibat hanya mengkonsumsi infuse saat dia koma. Mrs Kim membantu Jaejoong yang ingin duduk.

"Eomma jangan tinggalkan Joongie sendiri ne? Joongie takut huks huks Yaksokee huks huks Jangan tinggalkan Joongie ne? Yaksok? Huks huks" Jaejoong menangis sensegukkan dan mengeratkan genggamannya dibaju yang dipakai eommanya. Sontak saja Mrs Kim merasakan hawa tak baik dari perilaku anaknya ini.

"Ya Tuhan Jae kau kenapa eoh? Ne ne, eomma janji akan terus disini bersamamu eoh. Ada Minki juga disini. Jadi kalau eomma sedang tidak ada, aka nada Minki yang menjagamu. Ne?" Mrs Kim kembali memeluk sang anak yang tampak bergetar menahan isakkannya.

"Eomma?" Jaeejoong menatap eommanya dengan mata sembabnya.

"Wae chagie?" Mrs Kim duduk disamping Jaejoong dan mengelus pelan rambut halus anaknya.

"A- aegya hiks…hiks nae aegya hiks…hiks a- aku apa aku kehilangannya eomma? Hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakkannya.

"Kamanhi! Aegya baik-baik saja disini" Mrs Kim tersenyum dan mengelus perut Jaejoong yang mulai membuncit, karena akan segera berusia 2 bulan.

"Jeo- jeongmalyo?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Eum!" angguk Mrs Kim. "Coba rasakan!" Mrs kim menuntun tangan Jaejoong menuju perut namja cantik itu.

Seketika itu juga warna wajah pucat Jaejoong sedikit berubah. Ada kehidupan disana. Aura kebahagiaan, meski Mrs Kim terus saja menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajah Jaejoong.

'Aegyaa… kau mau memaafkan eomma kan?' batin Jaejoong lirih.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Minki tak berhenti berteriak menenangkan Baekho yang terus saja memukul wajah Yunho berkali-kali. Namun sepertinya Yunho begitu tak peduli, sehingga dia terima saja wajahnya dihantam kepalan tangan Baekho.

"Baekho cukup! Kau ini kenapa eoh?" geram Ren yang menjauhkan tubuh Baekho dari Yunho yang sudah terkapar. Tapi…bukan karena sakit diwajahnya. Bahkan Ren tak mengerti denagn apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasih Joongie hyung nya itu.

"Dia memangpantas dihajar. Dia itu berasal dari keluarga yang tidak benar!" geram Baekho menahan amarah.

"mworago?" bingung Ren.

"Dia, adalah anak dari Jung Corp yang pernah mencoba menghancurkan perusahaan kami dengan menyelundupkan narkoba bersama anak buah perusahaan kami yang dibayarnya. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku mengembalikan citra baik perusahaanku? Aku hampir bunuh diri gara-gara kelakuan bejat Mr Jung yang terus saja meminta aku menjual semua asset perusahaan pada mereka" Baekho menjelaskan dengan berapi-api. Tak sadar dengan tatapan Ren yang kebingungan.

"Kau memimpin sebuah perusahaan?" tanya Ren ragu-ragu. Baekho hanya mengagguk pasti.

Ren kemudian menangkap siluet Yunho, dan Ren segera membantu Yunho berdiri.

"Hyung, gwaencana?" tanya Ren. "maafkan pacarku eoh?"

"Minta maaf untuk apa Minki ah? Jangan bodoh!" Baekho menyahut, meyela ucapan Ren.

SRET

Yunho melepaskan pegangan tangan Ren ditubuhnya. Kemudian menatap datar kearah Baekho yang lumayan dikenalnya sebagai pewaris tunggal Kang Corporation. Tapi, Baekho dan Ren membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat seorang Jung Yunho membungkuk didepan Baekho, meski tanpa kata maaf. Sehingga membuat Baekho kebingungan dengan sikap musuhnya itu. dan Yunho pun berjalan gontai menjauhi mereka. entahlah dia akan kemana.

"Sudahlah Baekho ya… ayo kita lihat hyungku" ujar Ren yang langsung menarik tangan Baekho untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki mobil merchandise nya. Namun, matanya kembali menatap datar keddepan.

"Tuan Jaejoong mengalami gangguan mental. Ahhh… dia tidak gila, hanya saja dia trauma akan sesuatu. Seperti- ah maaf tuan Jung. Apa mungkin dia trauma dengan anda? Karena setia kami menyebut nama anda, dia langsung berteriak histeris. Ahh.. mianhae hanya ini yang bisa kami sampaikan tentang perlakuan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan tuan Jaejoong pada anda. Sebaiknya untuk sementara anda jangan memperlihatkan diri anda didepannya. Kami takut hal ini akan mempengaruhi kandungannya yang melemah karena eommanya koma, dan sang bayi tak mendapat asupan apapun. Kuharap anda mengerti"

Yunho tak mengerti kenapa air mata keluar dari matanya. Bodoh! Seorang Jung Yunho menangis lagi? karena Jaejoong lagi? pantaskah iblis seperti dia masih mengharapkan Jaejoong memaafkannya dan tetap berada disisinya?

"Jae aku tak bisa jika tak melihatmu. Hiks…ottokhee? Ottokajeoyoo?"

.

.

.

Didalam ruangan seorang direktur yang tertutup dengan gorden itu. Dari dalam terasa aura mematikan. Bagaimana tidak terlihat mematikan jika didalamnya kini terlihat kedua orang yang berpeluh keringat dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Heechul sudah satu jam lebih berdiri didepan meja Hangeng, namun sepertinya Hangeng tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, namun juga tak membiarkan Heechul bergerak sedikitpun.

Satu jam yang lalu, Heechul baru masuk kerja, setelah 2 minggu tak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya didepan boss nya dan karyawan lain. Tubuhnya bergetar, keringat membanjiri tuibuhnya. Antara lelah berdiri, dan disertai perasaan lain yang berkecamuk dalam tubuhnya setelah dia mengantarkan "surat pengunduran diri" pada Hangeng yang tampak tak member respon apapun, namun langsung menyerukan "bergerak artinya mati" saat Heechul ingin meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Apa yang tidak kau suka dariku eoh?" tiba-tiba Hangeng menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Heechul intens.

"A- ye?" Heechul juga ikut kaget ketika Hangeng bersuara datar seperti itu.

SRAK

"Ha- hangeng" gugup Heechul saat Hangeng melemparkan puluhan foto dirinya dan Siwon. Ya, sepertinya heechul tidak bisa menganggap remeh kekuasaan boss nya itu.

"APA KARNA NAMJA ITU EOH?" pekik Hangeng yang membuat tubuh Heechul semakin bergetar ketakutan. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan bajunya basah akibat keringatnya sendiri. Ditambah lagi sekilas tadi dia melihat Hangeng berdiri dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

Hening. Tak ada sahutan dari Heechul. Hangeng juga berusaha menahan amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja, dan bisa berakibat fatal pada namja cantik didepannya kini.

"Kau ingin pergi?" pertanyaan Hangeng sukses membuat Heechul mendongak memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Namun, dia tetap tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini eoh?" lanjut Hangeng lagi. Heechul semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Hangeng. Ditambah air matanya yang siap keluar kapan saja saat melihat seorang Hangeng meneteskan airmatanya untuknya.

'untukku? Jangan bodoh Kim Heechul. Kau salah menafsirkan maksudnya' batin Heechul melawan hatinya yang terus mengatakan bahwa dia harus menghapus airmata itu.

"Pergilah! Pergi dan jangan pernah menampakkan batang hidungmu lagi didepanku KIM!" bentak Hangeng. Sukses membuat Heechul terlonjak kaget.

"Ne. Mi-mian"

TAP

TAP

TAP

CKLEK

BRAK

Tepat 3 langkah setelah dia keluar dari ruangan Hangeng, Hangeng melempar asbak rokok kearah pintu yang ditutup Heechul sepelan mungkin. Seketika itu juga Heechul berlari keluar dari perusahaan itu dengan debaran bodoh didadanya, ditambah air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

'Ne ini yang terbaik. Kau benar Han, semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi. kau menanyakan perihal hubungan kita, tapi kau tak menahanku sekalipun. Walau hanya untuk mengatakan 'khajimma'' batin Heechul lirih, menatap ruangan Hangeng diatas sana dan langsung menuju halte bis.

.

.

.

SRAK

SRAK

BRAK

"akh sial, dimana obatnya? Akh…" erang Hangeng yang terus meremas dada kirinya sembari mencari obat penahan rasa sakitnya.

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh appo shit!"

BRUGH

Hangeng terduduk lemas menyandar pada dinding. Merogoh kantong jasnya untuk menemukan Handphonenya.

"cepat bawakan obat itu untukku. Urrggghhh" ujarnya setelah sambungan telponnya terhubung entah pada siapa.

TBC

Arrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh ini udah cepatkan updatenya?

Euuughhh ini mah saya yang mual gara-gara ngadep lappy mulu

Ahhh… review jangan lupa ne

See you next chap…


	7. Chapter 7

**The One That I Want !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Follow: MJaeseob**

**Starring: BaekRen Couple**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Choi Minki as Kim Minki as Ren**

**Kim Heechul**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kang Dongho as Baekho**

**Hangeng**

**And Other Cast**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Family, Angst, Romance, Male pregnant, and Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chap 6**

"PERGI YUN! KAU TULI EOH? PERGI PERGI PERGI!" teriak Jaejoong. Teriakan yang sukses membuat airmatanya mengalir begitu saja.

/

"Eomma jangan tinggalkan Joongie sendiri ne? Joongie takut huks huks Yaksokee huks huks Jangan tinggalkan Joongie ne? Yaksok? Huks huks" Jaejoong menangis sensegukkan dan mengeratkan genggamannya dibaju yang dipakai eommanya. Sontak saja Mrs Kim merasakan hawa tak baik dari perilaku anaknya ini.

/

'Aegyaa… kau mau memaafkan eomma kan?' batin Jaejoong lirih.

/

"Dia, adalah anak dari Jung Corp yang pernah mencoba menghancurkan perusahaan kami dengan menyelundupkan narkoba bersama anak buah perusahaan kami yang dibayarnya. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku mengembalikan citra baik perusahaanku? Aku hampir bunuh diri gara-gara kelakuan bejat Mr Jung yang terus saja meminta aku menjual semua asset perusahaan pada mereka" Baekho menjelaskan dengan berapi-api. Tak sadar dengan tatapan Ren yang kebingungan.

/

SRAK

"Ha- hangeng" gugup Heechul saat Hangeng melemparkan puluhan foto dirinya dan Siwon. Ya, sepertinya heechul tidak bisa menganggap remeh kekuasaan boss nya itu.

"APA KARNA NAMJA ITU EOH?" pekik Hangeng yang membuat tubuh Heechul semakin bergetar ketakutan. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan bajunya basah akibat keringatnya sendiri. Ditambah lagi sekilas tadi dia melihat Hangeng berdiri dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

"Pergilah! Pergi dan jangan pernah menampakkan batang hidungmu lagi didepanku KIM!" bentak Hangeng. Sukses membuat Heechul terlonjak kaget.

/

"akh sial, dimana obatnya? Akh…" erang Hangeng yang terus meremas dada kirinya sembari mencari obat penahan rasa sakitnya.

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh appo shit!"

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Yunho berjalan pelan ke rumah sederhana yang tampak hangat jika dilihat dari luar. Rumah yang ingin ditempati siapapun. Perlahan, dia meletakkan bingkisan didepan pintu rumah tersebut. Senyum manis terukir diwajahnya. Menekan bel rumah itu kemudian pergi dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap nanar Ren yang hanya bisa termenung didepan cermin. Hatinya ikut hancur saat melihat air mata adiknya yang tak berhenti mengalir. Adiknya sudah dewasa ternyata. Sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Rasanya baru kemarin hyung mengambil lollipop yang sering kau emut jika eomma sedang tak ada dirumah" Jaejoong duduk dilantai kamar adiknya itu.

"hiks…hiks…" hanya terddengar jawaban berupa isakkan Ren.

"Jangan sedih. Menikah itu tak membuat mu berpisah dengan keluargamu. Hanya saja, kau tak akan tinggal dengan kami lagi. Kenapa menangis begitu eoh?" Jaejoong mengernyit heran melihat adiknya tak juga berhenti menangis.

Setelah kepulangan Jaejoong dari rumah sakit 2 bulan yang lalu, keluarga Minhyun datang untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan MInhyun dan Ren. Entah kenapa Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa sejak hari itu, dia tak pernah melihat Ren tak menangis. Awalnya Jaejoong mengira Ren menangis karena gugup atau karena akan meninggalkan rumah tercinta mereka ini. Tapi, jika seperti ini…

"Minki ah wae?" Jaejoong mendekati Ren, lalu membalikkan wajah adiknya itu menghadapnya. "OMO!"

"hiks…hiks…" Ren menangis semakin histeris.

"Kenapa kau pucat begini eoh? Kau sakit? Aigoo besok kau akan menikah, kenapa kau tidak menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri eoh? Aissshhh" Jaejoong menempelkan tangannya pada tiap permukaan kulit adiknya, dan ternyata benar. Ren demam.

GREP

"Shireo! Shireo! Hiks…hiks… Hyung tolong aku hiks…hiks…" Ren memeluk Jaejoong erat. Jaejoong hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Shireo? Mwoya?" tanya jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"aku sudah punya orang yang kucintai hyung. Katakana pada mereka kalau aku tidak ingin menikahi Minhyun. Hiks…jebalyoo"

PLAK

"hyung?" Ren memandang Jaejoong nanar. Bahkan isakkannya berhenti ketika Joongie hyungnya, yang paling disayanginya, untuk pertama kalinya, menamparnya.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tajam pada Ren yang tampak shock akibat tamparannya. Sedikit, Jaejoong juga merasa bersalah karena telah menampar adik satu-satunya itu.

"Kau keterlaluan Minki ah! Bagaimana bisa dulu kau menerima pertunangan itu, tapi tiba-tiba disaat kau akan menikahi tunanganmu, sekarang kau bertingkah seperti ini eoh? Apa kau ingin mempermalukan eomma didepan keluarga Hwang yang begitu baik pada keluarga kita eoh? Kau pikir siapa kau hah?"

BRAK

Jaejoong menghela nafas kasar saat keluar dari kamar Ren. Sedikit memijit kepalanya. Dia tak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan bodoh ini dengan Ren. Jangan sampai eomma dan Chullie hyung-nya mendengar permintaan Ren ini. Ini terlalu mendesak. Undangan juga sudah tersebar luas. Biarlah kali ini Ren menahan ke-egoisannya. Untunglah Mrs Kim dan Heechul sedang tak ada di rumah.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar rumah, dan kakinya tak sengaja menendang sebuah bingkisan yang tergeletak manis didepan pintu rumahnya. Diambilnya bingkisan itu baik-baik. Sungguh isi didalamnya membuat aegya dalam perutnya seperti sedang terlonjak kegirangan. Bahkan kinni bibirnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Matanya menelisik kekana-kekiri, mencari tu siapa yang sudah meletakkan makanan seenak ini didepan rumahnya.

Jaejoong langsung duduk didepan pintu rumahnya begitu saja, entahlah kapan kebiasaan ini terjadi. Mungkin karena ngidamnya. Hmmm. Satu kotak 'ayam goreng madu ' yang semalam dilihatnya dipinggiran jalan dekat rumahnya itu kini dimakannya dengan rakus. Senyum lebar tak berhenti bertengger diwajah cantiknya.

"Biar saja salah alamat. Tak peduli siapa yang sering mengirim makanan didepan pintu rumah kita ne! yang penting tak ada yang datang menagih uang pada kita, eoh? Kekeke~~~" Jaejoong terkikik geli sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit karena memasuki usia 5 bulan itu.

Sementara itu…

"Aigoo… apa itu enak sekali? kenapa dia makan seperti orang tidak makan berhari-hari begitu? ck ck ck" Yunho mendecakkan lidahnya.

Senyum terpatri diwajah yang sudah ditumbuhi jambang dan kumis tipi situ. Yunho terkesan begitu tua dan benar-benar seperti seorang appa. Bulu-bulu diwajahnya bukannya membuat yeoja dan uke yang mengejarnya menjauh, justru akan berteriak histeris karena ke-manly-annya. Sayangnya, tidak dengan namja cantik yang tengah diperhatikannya dari jauh itu.

FLASHBACK ON

"Jangan mendekatiku sedikitpun! Kau tuli eoh? Apa kau tidak pernah mencukur bulu-bulu diwajahmu itu eoh? Kau semakin jelek dan pasti anakku akan muntah jika kau ada disekitarku" seru Jaejoong kala Yunho akan menyentuhnya. Teriakkan Jaejoong itu mendatangkan decakkan aneh dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihat pertengkaran mereka.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Ck" decak Yunho kala melihat Jaejoong yang masih mengunyah makanan pemberiannya itu.

"Jelas-jelas masih khawatir padaku. Tapi, berlagak tak peduli padaku. Memangnya kenapa kalau wajahku penuh bulu begini?" Yunho memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengaca pada spion mobilnya.

"Toh, masih saja yeoja disana berteriak karenaku"

"awas saja kalau kau merindukanku. Kupastikan kau kumakan sampai habis"

Yunho tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho sampai di kantornya, namun teriakkan Jessica noona-nya justru menjadi pemandagan pertama yang dilihatnya pagi ini. Dia akan mengejar Jessica yang sudah menaiki mobil keluarganya. Lalu matanya menatap layar besar di lobi perusahaan mereka.

"CEO muda Tan Hangeng dilarikan Seoul Hospital karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Untuk sementara tak ada kabar mengenai penyakit apa yang diderita CEO muda ini. Namun menurut beberapa pegawainya, tuan Tan memang sering pingsan semenjak ditinggalkan kekasih gelapnya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah mantan sekretarisnya sendiri. Ba-"

KLIP

Yunho langsung mengalihkan berita itu ke channel lain. Tak ingin para pegawainya mendengar berita tak sedap tentang ipar-nya itu. bagaimanapun hal ini akan berdampak buruk pada Noona-nya. Terlebih orang tua-nya.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap layar TV yang kini ada didalam restorannya. Matanya takk bisa berpindah dari TV itu semenjak dia menddengar nama mantan boss nya itu, terlebih dia dibawa-bawa dalam kejadian itu. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir kala melihat Hangeng yang terbaring tak berdaya dilarikan kedalam ambulance.

"Bagaimanapun tuan Tan adalah menantu dari keluarga Jung yang memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap kemajuan perusahaan tuan Tan. Tentu saja tak ada yang menyangka jika tuan Tan malah mengkhianati anak tuan Jung yang begitu berbaik hati membesarkan namanya"

KLIP

Heechul segera mengganti channel TV itu. tak ingin lagi mendengar omongan reporter bodoh itu. beberapa pengunjung di restorannya sedikit memandang Heechul aneh karena menangis ketika menonton berita. Memang aneh, karena mereka tak tahu apa-apa.

Heechul memang sudah lama ingin memiliki usaha sendiri. Sehingga setelah keluar dari perusahaan Hangeng, Heechul membeli sebuah ruko dan membangun serta memperluas ruko itu menjadi sebuah restoran yang cukup mendapat perhatian karena makanan yang tersedia sangat enak dan tentu saja harganya terjangkau.

Tentu saja karena Mrs Kim adalah koki direstoran itu, dibantu oleh Heechul. Serta Heechul mempekerjakan 3 orang waiters untuk melayani para pengunjung.

'Bogoshippo… Aku merindukanmu Han. Bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu?' batin Heechul.

Setelah itu hanya terdengar isakkan dari bibir plum nya. Bahkan Mrs Kim hanya bisa diam ketika putra sulungnya menangis dalam diam dibelakangnya. Mrs Kim tahu, apapun yang dia katakan, tak akan bisa membantu apapun. Jadi, lebih baik dia diam.

.

.

.

BRAK

"Bae- Baekho ya? Kau?" Ren kaget bukan main saat Baekho tiba-tiba ada dikamarnya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari Seoul"

Tak peduli dengan teriakkan Ren, Baekho tetap menyeret Ren menjauh dari rumah keluarga Kim. Bahkan Jaejoong harus menahan sakit dipinggangnya saat mengejar mobil yang dibawa Baekho saat memaksa Ren masuk kedalam mobil.

"YAK!" Jaejoong mengusap perutnya. Menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Setelah dirasa tenang, Jaejoong langsung menghubungi Heechul dan memberitahukan kejadian barusan.

"Aissshhh… Apa yang kau inginkan Minki ah" Jaejoong bergegas masuk kerumah untuk menunggu Heechul dan Mrs Kim datang. Setelah sebelumnya dia menelpon polisi.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan Baekho! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ren menahan nafas saat dia kini duduk disamping Baekho menggunakan pesawat dengan tujuan yang tak diketahui Ren.

"Denmark" jawab Baekho sambil meremas jemari Ren kuat-kuat, seolah takut Ren akan pergi.

"MWO? Michi namja! Baboya? Aku akan menikah lusa ini!" pekik Ren kalap, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Jadi kau mau menikah dengannya! Kau berbohong tentang kecintaanmu padaku eoh?" pekik Baekho tak kalah geram. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Ren.

"Kau salah paham. Aku-"

SRET

Kembali Baekho menyeret Ren kedalam lorong dimana terdapat kamar-kamar yang disewakan.

"Tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh masuk kedalam kamar ini. Untuk makan sekalipun kecuali jika aku yang meminta arasseo?" tekan Baekho pada salah satu pramugari pesawat tersebut.

"Anniyo lepas! Baekho!" Ren terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Baekho ditangannya, berharap pesawat belum lepas landas.

CKLEK

"kamar ini kedap udara. Jika kau ingin berteriak, maka ini tempatnya"

BUG

BUG

BUG

Ren terus memukul tubuh Baekho membabi buta dengan kedua tangannya yang tidak memberikan efek apapun pada tubuh tambun Baekho.

"Aku ingin pulang hiks… awas hiks… aaaaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhh-"

PLAK

"Baekho ya?"

Jeritan dan apapun yang tadi dilakukan Ren, kini terhenti begitu saja saat Baekho sudah tak tahan dengan perlakuan Ren. Menbuat Ren menganga lebar, tak menyangka Baekho akan menamparnya.

BRUGH

"Errrkh" erang Ren merasa sakit pada punggungnya saat Baekho mendorongnya kedinding.

"APA KAU PUAS? PUAS?" teriak Baekho, membuat Ren semakin tersentak dan lemas. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Namun, matanya tetap memandang nanar kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau akan menikahi orang lain saat kau merengek mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku eoh? Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku? Apa itu hanya akal-akalanmu agar aku berhenti mengganggumu, SEPERTI ITU?" Baekho benar-benar tak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya. Matanya terus menatap nyalang pada Ren.

"hiks…hiks…mianhae…aku hanya tidak bisa hiks… keluarga Minhyun sangat baik pada kami. A- aku hiks… jebal eoh? Jangan begini…hiks…" Ren meremas sweater yang dipakai Baekho erat. Berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya akibat shock atas bentakkan Baekho.

CHU~~~

Ren membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat Baekho menciumnya tiba-tiba. Tak ada lumatan disana. Hanya ada bibir tipis yang menekan kuat bibir cherry. Basah, dan kini Ren dapat mendengar isakkan Baekho. Getaran bibirnya juga membuat bibir Ren bergetar. Keduanya tenggelam dalam tangisan masing-masing. Tak ada lagi jeritan, bentakkan, ketakutan.

Pesawat sudah lepas landas, Ren juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. dia mencintai Baekho. Dia harus percaya pada Baekho. Sesampainya di Denmark, dia akan menghubungi orang rumah. Kembali Ren mendekap erat tubuh Baekho. Biarlah, biarlah mereka begini.

.

.

.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum dikejauhan saat pesawat menuju Denmark itu melesat meninggalkan Korea. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengikuti BaekRen sejak dia sampai dirumah keluarga Kim itu dan melihat Ren ditarik paksa kedalam mobil. Bahkan dia sudah membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Ren agar keluarga Kim tenang. Meski dia yakin, di rumah sana, pasti semua merasa kasihan padanya.

TES

"Babo" decak Minhyun sambil menghapus air matanya yang jatuh saat akan memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa huks huks Minkiaaaa a a aaaaa" raung Mrs Kim saat mendengar kabar bahwa anaknya dilarikan ke Denmark oleh namja yang disebut-sebut sebagai kekasih anaknya.

"Eommaaa hiks…hiks… tenang eoh? Minki akan segera menghubungi kita eoh hiks…hiks… eommaaa uljimmaaaa" Jaejoong memeluk Mrs Kim erat.

"Ka uterus bilang begitu. Kau sengaja membiarkan adikmu dibawa namja brengsek itukan? Iya kan? Aaaaaaa aaaaa huks…huks… kau ingin adikmu sama sepertimu ya kaaaaaaan? Aaaaaaa a a a…." emosi Mrs kim benar-benar buruk sekarang. Hingga tak sadar telah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya tentang Jaejoong.

"Eo- eomma?"

"Kau ingin adikmu hamil lalu ditinggalkan sepertimu. Ya kaan? Aaaaaaaaa Tuhaaaaaaannn wae? Kenapa aku? Kenapa anak-anakku? Aaaaaa huks huks" lanjut Mrs Kim dengan tubuhyang kini merosot dilantai karena Jaejoong melemahkan pegangannya pada tubuh eommanya.

"Eo- eomma? Hiks…hiks… ini memang salahku hiks… mianhae…mianhaeee hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong ikut merosot dilantai.

Heechul benar-benar tak tahan lagi melihat keluarganya seperti ini. Sudah terlalu lama dia dan eommanya menahan air mata didepan Jaejoong dan Minki. Sudah terlalu lama, bahkan kini dia lupa cara agar bisa menangis. Bahkan kini eommanya meraung-raung seperti anak kecil. Sesak nafas eommanya bahkan terdengar begitu jelas.

"Appa…mianhae…" bisik Heechul menatap nanar jalanan depan rumahnya. Bersandar pada pintu rumah.

TES

Seperti biasa. Air mata mengalir deras, namun tak member efek isakkan apapun pada Heechul. Hatinya begitu sakit, dia ingin meraung-raung lepas seperti eommanya. Tapi, kenapa dia begitu kerass kepala? Kenapa mulutnya tidak mau menjerit?

"Chullie hyung?" panggil Siwon yang baru saja datang kerumahnya. Sedikit kaget melihat Heechul menatap kosong kedepan. Ditambah beberapa polisi yang baru saja keluar dari pekarangan rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Hannie? Hannie? Kau kah itu?" tanya Heechul dengan senyum hambarnya saat melihat seorang namja yang dalam pendangannya begitu mirip dengan Hangeng.

Sedikit tersentak tak mengerti saat melihat sahabatnya itu memanggil nama yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali. siwon semakin kaget khawatir saat melihat senyum Heechul dihiasi air mata yang membuat wajah cantik itu begitu basah.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang dia miliki, didekapnya Heechul begitu erat. berharap sahabatnya itu bisa menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukannya. Meski yang didengarnya bukanlah itu.

"Hannie mianhaee…hiks…hiks…Mianhaeeeeeeee" Heechul memeluk Siwon lebih erat. "Saranghae…hiks…hiks… jeongmal saranghae…hiks…hiks… Appa mianhae…Eomma mianhae…Joongi mianhae…Minki mianhae…hiks…hiks… Aaaaaaaaaaa aks aks aaaaaaaaaaa a" akhirnya Heechul meraung seperti apa yang diharapkannya.

'apaitu orang yang kau cintai hyung? Tak adakah tempat untukku? Hyung? Chullie?' batin Siwon dengan tubuhnya yang semakin erat merengkuh tubuh Heechul.

TBC…

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa… hope you like this part. Cause I hate this part so much….

Follow twitter Seobie ne. MJaeseob.


	8. Chapter 8

**The One That I Want !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Follow: MJaeseob**

**Starring: BaekRen Couple**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Choi Minki as Kim Minki as Ren**

**Kim Heechul**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kang Dongho as Baekho**

**Hangeng**

**And Other Cast**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Family, Angst, Romance, Male pregnant, and Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chap 7**

"Eo- eomma?"

"Kau ingin adikmu hamil lalu ditinggalkan sepertimu. Ya kaan? Aaaaaaaaa Tuhaaaaaaannn wae? Kenapa aku? Kenapa anak-anakku? Aaaaaa huks huks" lanjut Mrs Kim dengan tubuhyang kini merosot dilantai karena Jaejoong melemahkan pegangannya pada tubuh eommanya.

"Eo- eomma? Hiks…hiks… ini memang salahku hiks… mianhae…mianhaeee hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong ikut merosot dilantai.

Heechul benar-benar tak tahan lagi melihat keluarganya seperti ini. Sudah terlalu lama dia dan eommanya menahan air mata didepan Jaejoong dan Minki. Sudah terlalu lama, bahkan kini dia lupa cara agar bisa menangis. Bahkan kini eommanya meraung-raung seperti anak kecil. Sesak nafas eommanya bahkan terdengar begitu jelas.

"Appa…mianhae…" bisik Heechul menatap nanar jalanan depan rumahnya. Bersandar pada pintu rumah.

TES

Seperti biasa. Air mata mengalir deras, namun tak member efek isakkan apapun pada Heechul. Hatinya begitu sakit, dia ingin meraung-raung lepas seperti eommanya. Tapi, kenapa dia begitu kerass kepala? Kenapa mulutnya tidak mau menjerit?

"Chullie hyung?" panggil Siwon yang baru saja datang kerumahnya. Sedikit kaget melihat Heechul menatap kosong kedepan. Ditambah beberapa polisi yang baru saja keluar dari pekarangan rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Hannie? Hannie? Kau kah itu?" tanya Heechul dengan senyum hambarnya saat melihat seorang namja yang dalam pendangannya begitu mirip dengan Hangeng.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

Jaejoong berjalan susah payah membawa perutbesarnya menuju sungai Han. Perasaan campur aduk kini bersarang didadanya. Jaejoong tahu kalau dia bukanlah anak yang baik. Semenjak dia berpacaran dengan Yunho, Jaejoong jarang pulang kerumah. Bahkan saat eommanya sakit, Jaejoong selalu meminta Heechul ataupun Minki agar segera membawa eommanya kerumah sakit.

Durhaka? Ya, Jaejoong merasa dia anak yang paling durhaka. Terlebih setelah mendengar umpatan eommanya siang tadi, dia merasa bahwa dia semakin tidak berguna.

"Harusnya, aku mengejar Minki. Harusnya walaupun aku mati keguguran, aku harus mengejar mobil itu. Harusnya aku-…hiks…hiks…" jaejoong tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Aku memang salah. Aku hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong dengan kalap menaikkan kakinya ketepian jembatan.

Jika dia bergerak sedikit lagi mungkin dia akan…

"BOO!" pekik sebuah suara yang malah membuat Jaejoong kaget dan tak sadar kalau dia sekarang ada diatas pembatas jembatan tinggi.

BRUGH

"awww" pekik Yunho saat tubuh Jaejoong yang menggemuk menimpa tubuhnya yang mulai mengurus saat dia menurunkan paksa Jaejoong dari atas juembatan.

Kejadian tadi langsung menjadi berita heboh untuk semua media elektronok dan surat kabar. Yunho yang dulu disebut-sebut akan menikah dengan Go Ahra malah ketahuan membawa seorang namja hamil ke apartment-nya. Berita ini lantas menjadi topic hangat keesokkan harinya. Tentu saja mengundang amarah seorang Mr. Jung.

Jaejoong hanya duduk diam diatas ranjang tempat dia biasa berbagi kehangatan bersama Yunho. Matanya menerawang, dan semua yang ada disana tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Boo? Ayo makan eoh? Aku sudah belikan bubur ayam kesukaanmu" bujuk Yunho yang sedari tadi terus mengangkat sesendok bubur yang tak ditoleh Jaejoong sedikitpun.

"aku tidak suka" jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Eummm kalau begitu, kau ingin makan apa? Ayam madu lagi? ahhh atau chitato sapi panggang ukuran 150 gram?" tanya Yunho antusias. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Pikirannya langsung menerawang lagi pada makanan-makanan yang sering mampir didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau? Aiiissshhh" Jaejoong tak perlu menunggu jawaban yunho, sedangkan yang ditanya sudah berekspresi mengangguk menggemaskan.

'Menggemaskan? Tidak tidak! kau gila Jae. Dia jelek sekali ara? Lihat wajah brewokkannya itu… so sexy?'

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH" pekik Jaejoong frustasi saat mengingat kembali apa yang barusan dipikirkannya.

"Wae Boo?" Yunho jadi panic sendiri. Dia akan memeluk Jaejoong tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong turun dari ranjang, menjauh dari Yunho.

"Jangan menyentuhku Jung!"

"Boo…aku merindukanmu. Tidakkah kau merasakannya?"

"Anni" jawab Jaejoong sinis.

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan ragu menuju ruang rawat Hangeng. Setelah memastikan kamar Hangeng sudah kosong tak ada tamu, Heechul memberanikan dirinya menuju ruang rawat itu. Rasa khawatir bercampur ridu yang ditahannya sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ahhh…tentu saja dengan Siwon yang bersedia menemaninya dibelakang. Toh, rumah sakit itu juga tempat Siwon bekerja, jadi tak masalah. Tanpa Heechul sadari kalau keputusannya meminta Siwon menemaninya justru akan menambah masalah. Meski Siwon tak sampai masuk ruangan Hangeng.

KRIIIEEETTT

Heechul membuka pintu kamar rawat Hangeng dan segera masuk saat dilihatnya benar-benar tak ada orang, kecuali Hangeng yang kini duduk menghadap jendela.

"A- annyeong sajangnim" ujar Heechul dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri pelipisnya. Dia mulai teringat akan kata-kata Hageng, agar Heechul tak lagi menemuinya.

"…" tak ada sahutan dari Hangeng.

"A- aku bawakan buah untuk anda" Heechul langsung menaruh parsel buah diatas meja nakas, otomatis dia kini ada didepan Hangeng. Sayangnya, Hangeng tak member respon apapun.

"maaf mengganggu, aku akan pulang" Heechul melangkah menuju pintu keluar, tapi suara Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya saat dia akan membuka pintu.

"Aku sudah mengajukan surat cerai pada Jessica" ujar Hangeng datar, dengan pandangan yang tak beralih dari jendela. Entah apa yang sedang dipandanginya.

"MWOT?"

.

.

.

Mrs. Kim berjalan gontai menuju pasar. Sudah siang memang. Tapi, dia semakin sesak jika tetap dirumah. Beberapa tetangga mulai berbisik-bisik saat melihatnya keluar rumah.

"kemarin ada polisi dirumahnya ya? Aigoo kasihan sekali dia"

"Iya, anaknya selalu membuat masalah"

"kasus apa lagi? pembunuhan seperti suaminya?"

Begitulah desas desus para tetangga yang memang tak dekat dengan mrs. Kim, sehingga membuat tetangga dekatnya buru-buru menjauhkannya dari pasar karena tak tega jika janda beranak 3 itu terus dibully tanpa bukti yang jelas.

TBC…

Aaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh maaf karena ini pasti sangat-sangat pendek dan mengecewakan. #deep_bow

Please maaafff…. Tiba-tiba Seobie kepikiran ff lain. Oh ya, maaf juga jika beberapa ff akan Seobie hapus. Ff yang sepertinya mampet dikepala. Seobie ga puny aide buat lanjutin lagi. yang puny aide dan pengen nerusin ff seobie yang judulnya "JUNG YUNHO" dan "Like melody and harmony in love" silakan pm ke seobi dan seobie akan kirim crita itu ke emailmu. Maaf lagi ne! MAAF! JEONGMAL MIANHAEEEEEEEE!"…..


	9. Chapter 9

**The One That I Want !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Follow**** twitter****: MJaeseob**

**Starring: BaekRen Couple**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Choi Minki as Kim Minki as Ren**

**Kim Heechul**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kang Dongho as Baekho**

**Hangeng**

**And Other Cast**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Family, Angst, Romance, Male pregnant, and Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****9 END**

Hangeng dan Heechul kini duduk di sofa apartment Heechul yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pemberian Hangeng. Kenapa Hangeng ada disana? Jawabannya? Hangeng pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit setelah mendengar jawaban Heechul.

"Haaaahhhh rasanya sessak sekali" gumam Hangeng sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipangkun Heechul.

"Apa Jessica akan diam saja?" Heechul mengelus surai Hangeng.

"Hmmm…entahlah. Kenapa dia harus marah? Sedangkan dia juga salah. Dia juga tidur dengan namja lain saat aku lembur. Hmmm"

"MWO?"

"Yak! jangan berteriak lagi! aku sedang sakit" seru Hangeng.

"Mianhae… aku hanya kaget saja" gumam Heechul.

Hening

"Chullie?" Hangeng memutar tubuhnya menghadap perut rata Heechul.

"Hm?" Heechul menggumam. Tak sadar jika 'bahaya' mengancam.

"Aku ingin ini"

"Akh" pekik Heechul tertahan saat Hangeng ternyata sudah menurunkan resleting celananya, lalu menyentil juniornya.

"kekeke~~~ aku benar-benar merindukannya" gumam Hangeng dan langsung membebaskan junior Heechul hingga kini bersarang dimulutnya.

"eeennnnnggghhhhh Hannnnhhhh akh ennnngggghhhhhh"

Selanjutnya, mungkin kalian akan menddengar dessahan-dessahan erotis terpanas dari couple tertua ini.

.

.

.

"A-ku-i-ngin-pu-lang-titik!" tekan Jaejoong kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keras dilantai marmer kamar apartment mereka. tingkahnya benar-benar membuat Yunho menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayolah Jae~~~ Ini sudah terlalu lama kau marah seperti itu. Apa kau tak merindukanku? Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" Yunho mengerang frustasi.

"Issshhhh aku euummmm sebenarnya aku eummmmm merindukanmu… tapi… aegya sepertinya tidak suka padamu hiks…hiks…"

Penuturan Jaejoong sontak saja membuat Yunho membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa janin dalam perut namja yang dicintainya itu menghasut Jaejoong seperti itu. Jujur saja yunho marah pada janinnya, tapi dia ingat bagaimana janjinya dengan bocah kecil dalam mimpinya.

"Biarkan aku mendekatimu dan aku akan membujuk uri aegya agar tidak membenciku, otte? Jebal~~~" rengek Yunnho, aiissshhhh benar-benar tidak sesuai jika kita melihat bulu-bulu diwajahnya.

Jaejoong kemudian mendudukkan dirinya ditepian ranjang, lalu Yunho perlahan mendekatinya. Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong yang besar itu.

"awww awww" Jaejoong meringis sakit saat perutnya serasa dibelit dan ditendang keras. "Yun dia marah awww"

"YAK YAK YAK! Mianhaeeee Yak! jangan sakiti eommamu!" seru Yunho panic saat Jaejoong terus meringis sakit. Yunho juga bisa merasakan gerakkan dalam perut Jaejoong.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn aku tidak tahan lagi"

"Demi Tuhan! Maafkan appa eoh? Appa sudah merelakanmu hadir sekarang. Jebal~~~ jangan sakiti eommamu ne hiks…hiks… kenapa kau menyeramkan seperti ini? Appa janji, jika kau sudah lahir nanti, appa akan memberikan apaaaa saja yang kau mau otte? Akurlah dengan appamu ini" Yunho sedikit terisak saat melihat Jaejoong menangis menahan sakit.

"Yun?" Jaejoong mengusap airmata Yunho.

"apa dia masih menyakitimu?" tanya Yunho khawatir, tangan indahnya memijat pelan kedua lengan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie~~~ hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong menghambur memeluk Yunho. "bagaimana bisa? Hiks…hiks… bahkan jika aku dan uri aegya memaafkanmu, bagaimana bisa kita hidup bersama? Hiks…hiks… jelas-jelas orang tua-mu tak pernah menginginkan ini hiks…hiks…"

"Ssssttttt" Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar. "tak ada satupun yang boleh menghalangi kita kecuali kematian Jae. Eomma sangat menyayangimu, dan Appa tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa jika eomma sudah memintanya" ujar Yunho tersenyum hangat, membuat Jaejoong menatap mata musang itu lekat-lekat.

"Yun~~~" Jaejoong langsung mencium Yunho membabi buta, membuat Yunho tercengang. "bogoshippo! Jeongmal bogoshippo!" seru Jaejoong yang langsung melumat bibir hati namja didepannya. Namun, seiring waktu, Yunho pun membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil yang diberikan calon istrinya itu.

"Jangan sakiti aku lagi Yun, yaksok? Hiks…hiks…"

Sungguh Yunho tak bisa menahan airmatanya saat mendengar ucapan lirih Jaejoong, dia benar-benar menyesal. Kalau saja dia tak sebodoh itu dulu, mungkin Jaejoong sudah terlelap disampingnya tiap pagi. Tak ada airmata seperti ini.

"Eum! Yakseokhae. Kau juga berjanji, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, yaksok?" Yunho mencium dahi Jaejoong saat Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

.

.

.

Denmark, apa yang kalian ingat jika menyebut nama Negara itu? pasti BaekRen couple ne? hmmm… lihatlah apa yang sedang dilakukan 2 namja yang dipanggil Baekho dan Ren ini, keduanya sama-sama bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Baekho ya~~~ aissshhhh mau sampai kapan kita terus diam begini?" erang Ren frustasi.

"Aissshhhh lalu aku harus melakukan apa? Memelukmu, menciummu, lalu merasukimu begitu? dasar mesum!" gerutu Baekho.

"YAK! Ya sudah, awas saja kau!" ancam Ren, yang sekarang sudah berbaring dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Baekho tahu Ren sedang marah. Tapi, besok Ren harus kuliah, dia tak ingin Ren kesulitan berjalan. Tapi, jika Ren marah, Baekho jadi bingung juga harus bagaimana. Dia benar-benar bingung, kenapa Ren semesum ini?

"Aissshhhh!" Baekho mengacak rambutnya kasar. "oke oke! Tapi, tidak sampai merasukimu dengan juniorku tak apa kan? Kau bisa kessakitan nanti"

Ya Tuhan, Ren benar-benar bersyukur sekarang dia ada dalam selimut, omongan Baekho yang sangat frontal benar-benar membuat wajahnya memanas dan memerah sepertinya.

"la- lalu bagaimana aku bisa merasakan kenikmatan dibagian terdalamku?" ucap Ren ragu.

SRAK

Baekho membuka selimut yang menghalanginya melihat wajah cantik namjachingu-nya.

"jari tengah dan telunjuk, apa cukup?" tanya Baekho sambil menyerinngai saat melihat Ren menganga menahan malu. Shock juga mungkin.

CHU~~~

Baekho melumat bibir mungil Ren yang sudah terbuka, dan dengan mudah mengeksplor isi mulut kekasihnya itu. ini bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Ren, tapi, hanya Ren yang memberikan rasa manis dibibirnya. Sepertinya Ren sudah memakai lips gloss dengan rasa strawberry.

"annngggmmmmpppphhh ennnggghhhhh" erang Ren saat ciuman Baekho berpindah pada lehernya dan membuat beberapa kissmark disana, ditambah jemari Baekho yang tengah memelintir nipple-nya hingga nipples nya mencuat tegang keatas, seolah menantangBaekho untuk mencicipinya.

"ahhhhhhh eeennngggghhhhh" Ren benar-benar bukan pengendali desahan yang hebat, buktinya dia tak bisa menghentikan erangannya saat Baekho mempermainkan nipples nya. Mengulum, menggigit kecil nipples nya hingga menjilatnya lagi. Baekho juga tak lupa menandai dada-nya dengan kissmark tertebal yang pasti tak akan hilang dalam 1 minggu.

"Baekkkkhhhh ouuughhhh jebaaaallllhhh ennnggghhhhhhh" Ren menggelinjang frustasi saat Baekho meniup-niup juniornya yang sudah tegang. Membuat Baekho terkikik geli karena berhasil mengerjai Ren.

"Akh" pekik Ren keras saat Baekho dengan cepat memasukkan juniornya dalam mulut hangat Baekho, dan Baekho langsung menyedot keras junior Ren, seolah meminta sesuatu dari dalam junior Ren yang berkedut keras. Baekho semakin menyedot dan menggigit kecil junir Ren hingga akhirnya Ren tak tahan lagi.

"AAARGHHT Akh" Ren benar-benar mengejang saat ejakulasinya. Bahkan kakinya mengacung bebas diudara.

CROOOT

Baekho hanya tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah Ren saat berorgasme. Benar-benar memerah dan penuh perjuangan untuk mengeluarkan semua isinya hingga membuat Baekho kenyang dengan susu vanilla-nya malam ini.

"Ini yang pertama aku melakukan bagian inti. Jadi, jangan kecewa" ujar Baekho.

JLEB

"Baeeekkkhhhh" Ren sedikit meringis saat jari tengah Baekho yang berisi dan panjang itu merasukinya. "ca- carihhhh cepathhhh" paksa Ren yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan jari Baekho yang hanya sekedar masuk saja, tidak bergeraksama sekali.

"Dimana? Aku tidak tahu!" Baekho juga tak kalah frustasi saat Ren memintanya bergerak. Namun, Baekho segera mengacak rectum Ren, berharap segera menemukan titik kenikmatan Ren.

"Na- akh disanakh errrggghhhh akh akh akh lagihhhh akh akh akh" dessahan membuat Baekho lega. Dengan brutal Baekho menekan prostat Ren sebanyak dan seccepat yang dia bisa.

CROOOOOTT

"Mi- mian aaaaaarrrgggghhhhh" Ren tak sadar jika dia akan orgasme lagi, hingga spermanya mengotori wajah Baekho yang tengah memperhatikan gerakan tangannya sendiri. Namun, Ren semakin menggigit selimut yang kini menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya saat Baekho langsung menambahkan jarinya.

Jujur saja, rasanya sangat sakit. Tapi, Ren berusaha menutupinya, agar Baekho tak khawatir dan tak ketakutan saat suatu hari nanti Baekho akan merasukinya dengan junior besar Baekho yang membuatnya merinding tiap kali mereka mandi bersama.

CROOOOOOOOTT

Baekho meneguk semua cairan Ren, dan langsung mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Ren. Tubuh tambunnya langsung masuk dalam selimut yang menjadi pelampiasan Ren atas kenikmatan tadi. Baekho segera menutupi tubuh polos Rend an tubuh utuhnya. Tangan besarnya mengelap keringat Ren yang sebesar biji jagung.

"Tidurlah…saranghae Kim Minki babyyy" bisik Baekho, hingga Ren terlelap dalam kelelahannya.

.

.

.

4 tahun kemudian

Tampak seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah membersihkan pekarangan rumahnya. Rumah sederhana yang pekarangan depannya dipenuhi begitu banyak bunga. Senyum diwajahnya yang keriput tampak bersinar diterpa sinar matahari pagi ini.

"Halmonieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" pekik seorang bocah bermata musang namun teduh dan bersinar. Benar-benar tampan. Bocah itu berlari mengejar haelmoninya yang kini merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk cucunya itu.

HUP

"Minnie kenapa tidak sekolah?" tanya yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Mrs. Kim yang kini bercengkrama dengan cucu pertamanya ini.

"Eomma appa belum bangun tidur… Minnie lapar… ayo masakkan makanan untuk Minnie" seru bocah bernama lengkap Jung Changmin itu sambil menyeret rok yang dipakai Mrs. Kim yang tanpa disadari Changmin kini tengah bermuka masam.

Mrs. Kim memasakkan Changmin makanan, lalu kakinya melangkah menuju kamar anak kedua-nya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kim ahhh Jung Jaejoong yang merupakan istri dari Jung Yunho.

BRAK

"JAEJO-"

"Yak! Eom- awww" pekik Jaejoong shock saat eommanya membuka pintu kamarnya. Oh… tidak firasatnya buruk saat melihat wajah eomma-nya yang memerah itu, apalagi dia kesulitan mencari selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah buatan suami pervert-nya yang ternyata tidak mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong meringis dan menatap takut-takut pada eommanya.

BRAK

Mrs. Kim menutup asal pintu kamar pasangan yang sangat-sangat sensasional itu. Mukanya yang memerah karena marah berubah menjadi merah karena malu melihat pasangan suami istri itu.

"Kim Jaejoong! cepat suruh Yunho bangun dan antar Minnie sekolah!" teriak Mrs. Kim kesal dan langsung ikut makan bersama Changmin yang tampak tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Semantara dikamar yang tadi digrebek…

"Wae boo?" tanya Yunho melenguh dalam tidurnya yang sedikit terganggu.

"Jung Yunho pabo! Eomma melihat kita telanjang" Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi yang memang dibuat Yunho khusus dalam kamar mereka.

"MWO?" pekik Yunho malu dan kaget setengah mati.

"YAK KALIAN CEPATLAH KELUAR!" teriak Mrs. Kim kesal setengah mati. Membuat Yunho masuk dalam kamar mandi dan ikut mandi bersama Jaejoong. Benar-benar mandi.

.

.

.

"kenapa diluar ribut sekali? Taemin kan masih tidur?" gumam Hangeng sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya 'Taemin' agar tidak menangis karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Kau ini tidak ada bedanya dengan Yunho. Kalau telat bangun terus pelanggan di restoran kita bisa kabur" geram Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "ayo cepat berkemas. Setelah sarapan kita langsung kerja" seru Heechul.

"Ne Chullie sayaaaaaaaaaaaaang"

CUP

Hangeng mencuri sebuah morning kiss dari Heechul yang tengah berganti baju. Lalu melenggang kedalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Heechul yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah suaminya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, ini sudah 4 tahun semenjak semua rintangan yang mereka alami. Jaejoong yang akhirnya menikah dengan Yunho dan melahirkan Changmin, lalu dirinya yang menikah setelah itu dan melahirkan Taemin setahun yang lalu. Rasanya Heechul ingin mencubit tangannya setiap hari. Takut kalau semua ini hanya mimpi belaka. Yah, walaupun kini Hangeng bukan lagi seorang pengusaha, karena dikeluarkan dari perusahaan Jung. Untungnya dia masih memiliki semua yang pernah diberikan Hangeng padanya, sehingga dia bisa menjual yang tidak perlu, ditambah kini Hangeng ikut membantu di restorannya yang semakin besar, tak tanggung-tanggung Jaejoong juga ikut membantu disana bersama eomma mereka.

Heechul tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana kabar adik bungsunya sekarang? Apa adiknya sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya sekarang? Jujur saja, walau sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Baekho yang dulu dengan seenaknya membawa adiknya kabur, tapi Heechul bersyukur setelah kemari adiknya menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa Baekho begitu baik dan dengan suka rela membiayai kuliah adiknya itu.

'Cepatlah pulang Minki ah, kami merindukanmu' batin Heechul dengan senyum manisnya, lalu pelan-pelan membangunkan Taemin dan memandikan anaknya itu.

.

.

.

Mrs. Kim, keluarga Jung dan Tan mengelilingi meja makan mereka yang semakin besar saja semenjak kedatangan Yunho sang millionaire itu. Semuanya makan dengan lahap, tak terkecuali Changmin yang tak juga berhenti makan, membuat Taemin jadi berselera makan saat melihat hyung sepupunya itu makan dengan lahap.

KRIEEEEEETTTTT

Pintu depan terbuka, memperdengarkan langkah ragu dari yang membuka pintu tersebut. Langkah itu mendekat menuju ruang makan yang sudah tidak sekecil kemarin lagi. seketika itu juga semua yang ada dimeja makan menoleh pada 2 orang yang kini berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Minki ah?" gumam Mrs. Kim terkejut.

"Eommaaaaaaa~~~ hiks…hiks…bogoshippoyooo jeongmal bogoshippoyooo" Ren berlari memeluk Mrs. Kim yang tampak akan melangkah mendekatinya. Sontak membuat Jaejoong dan Heechul ikut dalam pelukan itu. Yunho, Hangeng, dan Baekho tersenyum senang melihat keluarga Kim kini bersatu kembali.

"Hei! Apa kau akan tetap disana?" seru Yunho saat melihat Baekho masih berdiri.

"Nan?" Baekho menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tak mengerti kenapa Yunho sok baik padanya, jelas-jelas mereka bukanlah teman.

"Ayolaaahhh aku tak pernah mengganggu perusahaanmu lagi kan? Ayo makan bersama kami" Yunho menyeret Baekho yang linglung diperlakukan seperti itu. bukankah harusnya Yunho membalaasnya, atau membalaskan dendam istrinya karena dia membawa kabur Minki.

"Ne! Ayo makan bersama Baekho ya…." Mrs. Kim tersenyum hangat pada Baekho, membuat Baekho ingin menangis. Kenapa dia tega membuat yeoja paruh baya itu berpisah bertahun-tahun dengan anaknya.

"Ne" angguk Baekho yang langsung duduk diantara Yunho dan Hangeng. Baekho sedikit kaget saat melihat Hangeng ada di keluarga Kim juga, dia jadi mengerti kenapa tuan Tan itu menceraikan Jung Jessica. Tapi kenapa Hangeng dan Yunho tampak akur. Benar-benar Baekho tak habis pikir. Tapi, dia meluapakan hal tak penting itu dan ikut makan bersama keluarga besar ini.

Mrs. Kim terus menyuapi Ren yang tampak cemberut karena diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil. Membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa.

"Minki hyung jinca yeppo! Menikahlah denganku!" seru Changmin kini berdiri disamping kursi Ren.

"MWO?" teriak semua yang ada disana kecuali Taemin yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Baekho tersedak mendengar lamaran anak kecil itu. 'Sial! Aku kalah cepat dari bocah itu' batinnya kesal setelah meminum air yang disodorkan Hangeng.

"Hahahaaaaaa" semuanya tertawa karena ulah Changmin dan Jaejoong yang kini menyalahkan Yunho atas ajaran tak senonohnya yang menyuruh Changmin melamar semua yeoja dan namja cantik.

"JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong.

Semuanya kembali pada jalannya masing-masing bukan? Keluarga Kim, Yunho, Hangeng, Baekho. Mereka akhirnya meneguk air kebahagiaan yang mereka cari. Hari yang mereka nantikan datang juga. Tak ada lagi sakit hati, air mata dan semua persaingan yang begitu berarti. Yang ada hanya pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi dalam rumah tangga masing-masing. Semoga Baekho dan Ren segera menikah. Ini akhir yang menyenangkan bukan? Seperti dongeng yang selalu berakhir dengan bahagia.

'Appa… apa kau melihat kami? Kami bahagia sekarang. Aku janji akan terus menjaga eomma dan adik-adikku. Semoga Appa juga bahagia disana' do'a Heechul dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Chullie, Joongie… ayo kemari!" seru seorang namja yang masih sangat tampan diusianya yang menginjak kepala 3. Dia memanggil kedua anaknya yang satu berumur 5 tahun dan s

Heechul yang dipanggil tadi berlari cepat menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju appa mereka. Appa mereka tampak menggendong bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur.

"Appa ingin bercerita, kalian mau dengar?" Mr. Kim duduk didepan rumahnya dan mulai bercerita pada Heechul dan Jaejoong yang tampak antusias mendengarkan cerita appa-nya.

"dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang putrid bernama Cinderella, Belle dan Ariel. Mereka adalah putri-putri yang sangat cantik namun memiliki perjuangan hidup yang saaaaaaaaaaangaaaaaaaat berliku" seru Mr. kim yang terus bercerita tentang Cinderella yang miskin dan pangerannya, Belle dengan pangeran buruk rupa yang dikutuk karena sikapnya yang buruk, dan terus memenjarakan putrid Belle dalam istananya, dan bagaimana Ariel rela kehilangan suaranya demi pangeran yang sangat dicintainya namun memilih menikah dengan putrid lain.

Ketiga princess itu berakhir dengan cerita bahagia bukan? Kisah hidup mereka begitu menyesakkan saat cinta mengalahkan logika mereka. Namun, pada akhirnya sang pangeran lah yang menguatklan mereka kembali.

END

Aaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhhhhh ini endingnya…

Semoga reader semua tidak kecewa…

Saya semakin hari semakin sibuk dengan kuliah saya…

Do'akan juga agar ff yang lain bisa saya selesaikan.

Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang selalumendukung saya.

Jeongmal gomawooo… Anyyeong #lambai5jari

…..


End file.
